La raíz cuadrada de cuatro es igual a los arcoíris
by Zoe Ayelen Klainer
Summary: Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Brittany y Santana son ocho amigos que van a la escuela HBHS, ellos comparten muchas cosas en común... desde hermanos, noviazgos, cuñados... y ¿amantes?
1. 1 - Crush

**LA RAÍZ CUADRADA DE CUATRO ES IGUAL A LOS ARCOÍRIS - SINOPSIS**

_Muchos piensan en la vida que están destinados a alguien, y es cierto, pero a veces, no nos damos cuenta que estamos frente a la persona con la que tenemos un futuro. Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Brittany y Santana son amigos y compañeros de secundaria. Juntos comparten gustos, horarios y tiempo de calidad. Y parece que también han encontrado a la persona a la que están destinados... ¿O no? Las confusiones y dilemas entre sus interacciones con los demás comienzan a dejar de parecer simples cosas en esta historia. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá entre ellos? ¿Será que no siempre la persona que tienes a tu lado es con quien deberías pasar el resto de tu vida? Miles de interrogantes como esta abundan las mentes de los personajes de novela...**  
**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Vine con un nuevo fic o.o. ¿Les gustó la sinopsis? Espero que sí! :D **

**Juro que este es mucho mejor que mi anterior fic :v Antes era principiante :0 Ahora creo que también lo soy, pero, mejoré :) **

**Pido perdón si hay algún error (sepan comprender) **

**No los distraigo más y les dejo el primer capítulo!1 *inserte corazónes* :) **

**Capítulo 1: Crush **

* * *

Lunes 6.30 a.m.

-¡Rachel despiértate! –La zamarreó Kurt.- ¡Rachel!

-Déjame tranquila. –dijo Rachel entre las almohadas.

-¡Esta la última vez que te despierto!

-Hmhknflfk –"dijo" Rachel.

* * *

7.00 a.m.

*TUUUUUUUUUUUT*

El molesto despertador de Rachel sonó. Sacó un dedo entre las sabanas y tocó un botón. Hizo que callara.

* * *

7.27 a.m.

*TUUUUUUUUUUUT*

-¡Cállate! Estúpido despertador –gritó Rachel y lo tiró al piso con su pantufla. Paró el oído y todo se escuchaba silencioso-. ¿Kurt? ¿Kuuuuurt? ¡KURT! ¿Dónde te encuentras? –Rachel se cansó de llamar a su hermano, bostezó y se levantó. Bajó por las escaleras.- Kurt contesta, mierda. –Rachel miró la hora de la cocina.- ¿Siete y media? Estúpido Kurt. –seguía maldiciendo a su hermano aunque el pobre Kurt la zamarreó veinte veces.

Rachel subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, se peinó y se maquilló, no tenía tiempo de bañarse. Después se vistió con su conjunto del día. Hace media hora ya tendría que estar en el colegio.

-¿Papá?– Burt tampoco se encontraba en la casa.- ¡PAPÁ! –Kurt y su papá no estaban en la casa. Nadie la podía llevar al colegio. Ella no tenía auto, y si iba caminando llegaría el doble de tarde.

Se refregó la cara y llamó a su novio, era el único que podía llevarla. Él a esta hora estaba sacando su auto. Siempre llega tarde. Siempre.

Marcó el número de su chico.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Blaine, podrías venir a buscarme, me desperté tarde y no hay nadie en casa. –Rachel pudo escuchar el bufido al otro lado del teléfono.– Por favor Blainey.

-Ya estaba a casi pasando tu casa –Rachel sonrió-, trata de no ser siempre así, Kurt seguro se cansó de llamarte. –Le increpó el novio.

-Oh, por favor Blaine. Tú siempre sales a estas horas. ¿Y desde cuando te importa Kurt a ti? –Respondió Hummel.

–Estoy llegando, cuelga.

Rachel cortó, algo confuso, tomó su morral rojo con estrellas y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta esperando a su novio.

Blaine llegó con su gel medio desprolijo, sus anteojos colgando de su camiseta y abrió la puerta del acompañante de un tirón. Rachel entró, limpió las cenizas de cigarrillo que había en el asiento del mugroso auto de Blaine mientras balbuceaba "UGH!", se sentó y dejo su morral sobre sus muslos acariciando la estrella dorada que sobresalía con purpurina.

Blaine puso en marcha el auto y mientras manejaba ladeó unos segundos con la cabeza y al fin habló. -¿Estás molesta? –Rachel bufó.- ¿Rachel estás molesta? -Insistió con su mirada fija hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me veo molesta? -Bufó de nuevo.

-Es que me contestas de esa manera… disculpa si hice o dije algo malo.

-Estoy bien, lindo. -Rachel se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.– No te preocupes, tú no hiciste nada es solo que estoy molesta por llegar tarde –Rachel frunció el ceño-, sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

-Lo sé. -Blaine le regaló una media sonrisa. Aunque él sabía que Rachel estaba cambiando. Ahora estaba siempre molesta, histérica, de mal humor, o… se despertaba tarde para ir al colegio. Ella siempre era la primera de la clase en llegar. Él no sabía el porqué, y eso le preocupaba.

Llegaron al colegio HBSH, sus compañeros estaban en el aula, ya en clases de matemáticas, a penas ellos entraron sus compañeros los miraron.

-¡Tarde! –gritó la profesora Rillians.

-Oh pues… es que… oh. -Quiso decir Rachel, pero palabras no salían de su boca, le tenía terror a esa vieja.- Lo sentimos.

-Ya…-Saltó Blaine.– Fue solo media hora ¿Qué hicieron en más de treinta minutos? –Les pregunto a sus compañeros.

-En realidad –Se metió en la conversación su hermano.-Nada, la señora Rillians estuvo hablando por teléfono. -Los demás compañeros asintieron algo miedosos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Finn? -Le dijo Blaine a la profesora cambiando de roles.

-Tomen su asiento Hudson, tengo que tomar lista. Y no me hable como si usted fuera el adulto, maleducado.

Blaine sonrió. Él morocho se sentó junto a su hermano y Rachel se sentó sola, agarró un pequeño papel, escribió algo y luego se lo lanzó directo a la nuca de Kurt.

Kurt dio un respingo en su asiento por el pequeño golpecito, frunció el entrecejo y tomó el papel. –"Estúpido" –Leyó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rachel. Volvió a su asiento, escribió algo y se lo tiró a Rachel.

-"¡Inútil! Duermes como un tronco" –Leyó Rachel, e hizo lo mismo que antes.

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" –Leyó Kurt. Escribió y le lanzó el papel.

-"¡Te quise despertar imbécil! Tú seguías y seguías durmiendo, me dijiste que te deje tranquila y yo me fui." –Leyó Rachel y recordó. Le lanzó otro papel.

-"Okay, tienes razón, discúlpame" –Leyó Kurt y rodo los ojos. Le lanzó un papel.

-"Tienes que calmarte, estas muy alterada estos últimos días Rach" –Llegó a leer Rachel. La profesora los estaba viendo.– Mierda. –susurró.

-¡Hummel's! ¡Paren con su jueguito de cartas y copien! –gritó la profesora Rillians. Rachel bajo la vista y Kurt hizo como si nada.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Hudson en el mismo aula.

-Hermano, ten cuidado. Algún día te echarán del colegio si sigues comportándote así. –Le susurró Finn a su hermano viendo la situación de los hermanos Hummel.

-No es para tanto Finny –le sonrió a su hermano.– Deja de preocuparte por nada.

-Me preocupo porque me importas.

-Awww, eres tan tonto, yo también te quiero Finny D. -Blaine le acarició la cabeza a su hermano como si fuese un perro, y Finn actuó como uno.

-Yo nunca dije que te quería. –contestó su hermano.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada.

Después de eso, la clase terminó y tuvieron el primer break

* * *

9:15 a.m.

Las hermanas Fabray se encontraban en la esquina de la cafetería colocando azúcar a sus cafés.

-¿Todo bien con Finn? –Le preguntó Brittany a su hermana.

-Todo perfecto… ¿Por?

-Oh, nada. Es que hoy en fondue for two él será el invitado.

-¿Y POR QUÉ ME AVISAS AHORA, BRITTANY? –Le gritó con voz chillona Quinn.

-Porque soy Brittany. –dijo inocente.

-Oh… claro. –Quinn le dio un sorbo a su café.- ¿Y qué harán?

-Lo que se hace en fondue for two. –dijo Britt.

Quinn la miró confundida. –Amm… cambiando de tema, ¿Todo bien con Sam?

La menor sonrió triste.

-Aaaah… más o menos. Es… él… no… no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ahora porque no tiene tiempo, en realidad no tenemos tiempo.

-¿Por? -Dijo Quinn preocupada.

-Tareas.

–Las tareas no son tan difíciles… digo, ¿estás segura que no pasa algo más?

-Al 100%.

-Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt…-Dijo su hermana mayor con meses de diferencia alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… la pasa mucho tiempo con tu novio y algo me molesta, -Se mordió el labio.- Pero no se lo puedo prohibir los dos estamos iguales ¿No? yo también paso mucho tiempo contigo y con… con Santana. -Al nombrar a esta última palabra se estremeció.

Quinn movió lentamente la cabeza a modo de aprobación mientras probaba una vez más su café.

-En fin. -Cortó la rubia mayor.- ¿Quieres leer la nueva Teen Vogue que salió? Esta Lea Michele en la portada.

La rubia menor se entusiasmó y movió la cabeza asintiendo con una gran sonrisa y se dirigieron las dos hasta la mesa vacía más cercana para disfrutar su café, ya por la mitad, y sus bolas de fraile rellenas y su revista.

..**.**

Sam se encontraba comiendo una manzana mientras miraba a Kurt como le acariciaba el pelo a Santana.

-¿Qué hacen? –Se acercó Sam.- ¿Interrumpo?

-Oh no, claro que no –Dijo Santana mientras levantaba su cabeza del regazo de Kurt y este último le depositaba un beso muy tierno.

-¿Todo bien la hermanita más linda?

-Sí… -Santana elevo su mirada y miró tiernamente a su novio. Kurt estaba mirando para otro lado, Santana rodo los ojos y volvió a su hermano.

-¿Tú… como andas? –Kurt salió de su trance y le dijo a Sam mirándolo extraño.– Noto que andas medio perdido.

-No, es que…no. –Negó Sam.– Solo estoy un poco cansado, dieron muchos exámenes esta semana.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu novia? –Interrumpió Santana.-Hablando de exámenes y tareas, le tengo que pasar unos puntos de química a Britt-Britt.

-Umh, creo que estaba con Quinn leyendo unas revistas en las mesas de adelante. –Respondió Sam mientras le daba el último mordisco a la manzana. Y veía como Finn se colocaba su chaqueta de quarterback.

-Ok, gracias. -Santana fue directo hacia la sección de cafetería sin antes despedirse con un abrazo de Kurt. Este último y Sam se quedaron conversando.

Santana fue hacia las chicas que estaban acabando su café.

-¿Britt-Britt? –Brittany miro a Santana.– Britt, tengo los puntos de química para el examen de mañana.

-Oh, muchas gracias Santana. -La rubia menor se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su amiga Cheerio.- ¿Me acompañas al aula? Es que tengo mi mochila y todo allí.

-Sí, sí, claro. -Santana tomó del dedo meñique a Britt y antes de caminar hacia el aula Santana dio la media vuelta y vio que estaba Quinn, completamente ignorada.– Oh… Hola Quinn.

-Hola, hola. -Respondió desganada Quinn. Santana le dedicó una media sonrisa y se fue con Brittany.

Quinn suspiró y se dijo –Quinn Fabray, animadora Cheerio, siempre me ignoran, bueno… Santana me ignora cuando esta con Brittany.

Bufó y se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia los pasillos, el break estaba acabando. Caminaba por los adentros de HBSH cuando una puerta del aula 38 estaba abierta, pasó su mirada y vio un pequeño libro sobre el escritorio. Lo miro curiosamente desde el umbral del aula y decidió acercarse. "Rachel Hummel | 3er año | Turno Mañana" Sonrió, y fue a devolvérselo a su "Amiga", Claro… con comillas, ya que Rachel le tiene… ¿Miedo? ¿Rencor?, todavía no supera los malos tratos de Quinn en el pasado.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y fue directo al locker de Rachel, donde siempre estaba al final de los breaks.

-Eh Raquel, te olvidaste esto en el aula de allá. -Quinn señaló el pasillo donde ella venía y le sacudió el libro en la cara. Rachel la miró.– Hola –le sonrió Quinn. Rachel siguió sin hablar, pero tomó el libro y lo metió en su casillero.– De nada. ¿Todo bien? –Rachel empezó a ordenar su casillero.– ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás muda o…? –Rachel volvió a mirarla.–Hola.

Rachel de una sacudida cerró fuerte el casillero, no quería mirar a Quinn a los ojos. –Gra… Gracias Quinn.

-Hola. –Dijo Quinn por tercera vez.

-Hola. –dijo Rachel cortante.

-Hola. –le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel respiró hondo.

-Gracias por traerme el libro. Ahora, -suspiro- lárgate, por favor.

-Wow, Wow, Wow cálmate -Rachel la miró a los ojos, Quinn hizo lo mismo- Me gustaría saber que pasa por tu mente cuando me miras. -bromeó, burlándose de las frases de Rachel que varias veces dice.

-¿Qué te pasa Quinn? ¿Dónde está tu novio? Vete con él, no me jodas.

-Rachel, cálmate, estaba bromeando y sólo quería entregarte el libro. -Contestó Quinn, ahora, molesta.

-Y te lo agradezco. Pero sabes una cosa, la gente nunca hace algo solo por ser amables, siempre quieren algo a cambio. Dime que quieres. -Escupió lo último Hummel.

-Por el amor de Jesús, ¿Por qué mierda eres así ahora? Con tus histerias, tus frases, y te enojas de por todo, cansas. -Quinn soltó, acomodándose su colita.– No quiero nada tuyo, hobbit.

Rachel se le adelanto dos pasos.

-¡Vete! –Respondió cansada la morocha.- ¡VETE! –Subió dos tonos su voz.

-Por favor Rachel, trato de ser amigable.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. –Rachel dijo mientras miraba a Quinn otra vez.– Ahora hazme el favor de irte, a mí no me caes bien.

-A todo el mundo le caigo bien.

-¡Bueno a mí no! –Rachel inhaló… exhaló, continuó y soltó una carcajada.- Y no te creas mucho el "A todo el mundo le caigo bien", porque la mitad de la escuela no te soporta.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Huh? –Dijo Quinn ubicándose aún más alta que Rachel.

-Ay, ay, estúpida Quinn. –Quinn frunció el ceño por el insulto.– Desde que te embarazaste nadie te quiere. Todos te ven como una…, como una cualquiera. –Dijo Rachel sin-querer-decirlo-. Nadie te quiere.

-Al menos mi madre me quiere –Aunque Quinn lo dijo muy bajo Rachel alcanzó a escuchar esas 6 palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil? -Saltó la morocha.

-¡QUÉ MI MADRE AL MENOS ME QUIERE! –Quinn continuó sin arrepentirse.- ¡QUE AL MENOS MI MADRE NO ME VENDIÓ CUANDO NA!…cí –Quinn se tapó rápidamente la boca, se había ido demasiado lejos– P… Perdón Rachel perdóname no quise decir eso.

Rachel estaba impactada, tenía los ojos cristalinos pero sin pestañear y muchas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, ya estaba cansada, pero sus pies desconocidamente no se movían.

-Rachel perdóname, Rachel… no fue mi intención. -Quinn seguía insistiendo algo preocupada, Rachel no contestaba, solo la miraba con los ojos rotos.– Ra… -Quinn fue interrumpida por la chica dramática.

-No…-Quinn la miraba confundida.– Nunca… no me hables, nunca más. –Estas últimas palabras, Hummel, lo dijo casi susurrando, y Fabray se dio cuenta.

-No, Rachel discúlpame por fav… -Quinn fue interrumpida por segunda vez.

-Por favor… vete –La mirada de Rachel se veía muy cansada– DIOS MIO, HACE 20 MINUTOS TE DIGO QUE TE LARGES Y NO LO HACES, Y TE QUEDAS Y EMPEORAS TODO ¿QUINN QUE QUIERES? –dijo con la voz aún más (dramáticamente) rota.

Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se había ido cuando Rachel se lo pidió (como siempre lo hace) y se había comportado como una hija de puta diciéndole eso sobre su madre. Tema difícil.

Rachel salió corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde, en realidad sí sabía, se iba a su clase de cocina que había empezado hace veinte minutos. Llegaba por segunda vez tarde y Quinn la siguió con la mirada hasta que antes de chocar con una animadora, dobló el pasillo y desapareció entre todos los estudiantes alborotados.

* * *

12:57 p.m.

Faltaban 3 minutos para que termine la jornada, y Brittany estaba mirando su reloj ansiosa, los minutos parecían eternos y ella ya quería ir a su casa. No quería que Santana llegue.

-¿Tienes cosas importantes que hacer? Te ves muy apurada –Dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a la rubia y a Britt le agarraba un escalofrío– Te veo más tarde –Santana caminó hasta la puerta

-Sí, No en realidad, bueno no –Santana se detuvo y retrocedió, la miró confundida– ¡Es lunes! –Dijo Britt pensando que con eso ya bastaría con entender.

-No… no entiendo. -El timbre del colegio HBSH sonó y fueron saliendo del establecimiento- ¿Sales con Sam hoy también?

-No… ¡ES NUEVA EMISIÓN DE "FONDUE FOR TWO"! –Dijo una mezcla tono obvio y felicidad la rubia, ignorando el tono de su amiga.

-Aaaaaaah… pero ¿No eran los viernes? Me habías dich...

-Finn es el invitado –Siguió Brittany ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Finn?

-Nadie más.

-Pero Brittany...

-Mentira…

-Umh…

-Cállate -Brittany se quedó mirando al horizonte…

-Lo prometiste –Dijo Santana mirándola directa los ojos-¿Cuñada? –Santana le sacudió el hombro, pero Fabray seguía mirando. -¡BRITTANY!

-¡Lord! –Gritó la rubia– Lord Tubbington, mi gato.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo que quitarle los cigarrillos a Lord, antes de que Quinn los fume –Brittany le guiñó un ojo– Adiós. Y… lo siento. -respondió sinceramente apenada.

-Chau, chau, adiós, que te diviertas con Finn –Santana rio con decepción y Brittany se subió a su bicicleta con adornos de unicornio y se largó– ¿Desde cuándo Finn es amigo de Brittany? Oh, cierto… son cuñados. -Santana frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, se largó en su BMW. Estaba cansada de que siempre pase lo mismo. Brittany pide para juntarse, llega el día y Santana prepara las películas, él mismo día Brittany cambia de opinión. Que Sam, que Lord, que Quinn, que Fondue For Two…

* * *

15:00 p.m.

*Fondue for two, fondue for two, some hot dish!, fondue for two*

-¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas! Esta es la nueva emisión de "Fondue for two" henos aquí a Lord Tubbington, y… -Brittany golpeó sus muslos como si fuesen una batería– mi increíble y tonto cuñado –Finn abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño por lo de "tonto"- ¡FINN HUDSON!

Finn sonrió a la cámara –Hola… -saludó-, y no soy tonto. Tengo A+ en Literatura y matemáticas.

-A nadie le interesa tus notas, Finn. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?

-Bien.

-¿No más citas en jacuzzis? Tal vez pienses embarazarla.

-Umh. Okay. Esto no tiene que salir al aire. –Finn se acercó para apagar la cámara.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces? –Brittany le quitó la mano de un golpe.

-¡Auch! –Gruñó Finn. Y probó un poco de fondue- ¡OH DIOS, OH DIOS!

-Delicioso, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Brittany mientras acariciaba a Lord.

-¡BRITTANY ESTO ESTÁ HIRVIENDO! –gimió Finn mientras escupía el fondue en la olla.

-¡Oh dios, que asco! –gritó Brittany y la cámara se apagó.

* * *

Martes 07:42 a.m.

-¡Hola! –Blaine llegó con un par de coca-colas para él y para Rachel. Se encontraban en el hall del colegio– ¿Cómo estás Rach? –Rachel no respondió, se quedó mirando sus uñas recién barnizadas. -¿Rachel estás bien?- La morocha levanto su cabeza y lo miró.

-Oh Hola Blaine, no te había oído. -Rachel siguió observando sus uñas.

-¿Paso algo? –Rachel no levantó la vista– ¡Oye! –Blaine tomo fuerte del brazo de la morocha.- ¿Me contestas de una buena vez?-

Rachel se zamarreó bruscamente y se soltó del agarre de Hudson.

-No me toques. –Rachel bajo la voz.- No me toques.

Blaine inhaló profundo… exhalo y continuó –¿Rachel que te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? Soy tu novio-

-Nada... no pasa nada-

[…]

-Rachel estás rara últimamente.

-No me pasa nada.

-Rachel…-Blaine fue calmando su tono de voz– Rachel tú… -Rachel se movió incómoda. –Racheeeeeeeel…-Rachel subió la vista hasta el rostro de Hudson, Blaine parecía una casetera tildada- Rach, Rach, Rach…

-¡PUEDES HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Medio gritó mientras reía.

Blaine también rio, amaba hacer reír a su novia

-Rachel tú… ¿Tú estás embarazada? -Rachel saltó, tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, por la boba e impactante pregunta de su novio.

-Blaine, idiota, soy virgen… aún.

-Fue una broma, linda. –dijo el morocho y se echó a reír.

-Oh…y tú también -Rachel se corrió el cabello. –Virgen, aún lo eres.

-Oh si, que, si claro que lo soy.

-No fue una pregunta…

-Bien… Bien. Pero… ¿Estas segura que no te sucede nada?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Okay, no. –Rachel hizo una pausa– Pero es algo que me gustaría hablar con una amiga.

-Entiendo… -Blaine realmente lo entendía, y por eso, le dedicó una sonrisa. Agarró la mano de su novia y la apretó.

-Oh dios…

-¿Qué? –Blaine quiso soltar su mano pero Hummel la apretó.

-Gracias por eso…- Rachel sonrió.

-Umh…

-Lo necesitaba.

Blaine se inclinó y le dio un lindo beso. –Cuando quieras… - Él se dirigió hacia el Glee club.

-Gracias por eso también– Rachel dijo y se levantó del escalón para ir al Glee club al igual que Blaine.

* * *

8:00 a.m.

Todos se encontraban sentados esperando que Mr. Schue llegue, Mercedes charlando con Rachel. Puck con Kurt, Blaine y Finn. Sam con Artie. Britt, Santana y Quinn con Tina, y así como todos los martes y jueves que tenían Glee Club.

Mr. Schue llegó y escribió la tarea de la semana en la pizarra…

"DUETS" –Gritó Mr. Schue mientras giraba y miraba a sus alumnos, que se veían con cara confusa, preguntándose quien sería su compañero.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más? ¡Tengo más!  
**

**Dejen sus reviews, por favor! **

**Acepto críticas,todo. ¿Sí? :) **

**¡Besitos! xx **


	2. 2 - Mr Cellophane

**¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic... Dedicado a Delfi =) 3 ¡Te quiero Delfü!  
**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

**SPOILER: Hay klaine x3**

* * *

**Capítulo****2****: ****Mr. Cellophane**

**Martes 8:15p.m**

-Okay, Chicos -Aplaudió Mr. Schue. –Las regionales son en unas semanas y nos tenemos que preparar. -Rachel sonrió imaginándose su solo frente a cientos de personas. –Este año pensé hacer algo diferente. No habrán solos –Rachel paso de estar sonriente a estar con el ceño fruncido. –Pero haremos duetos.

-¿Puedo cantar con Blaine? –Agregó Rachel.

-Oh no – Rio Mr. Schue. –Yo los elegiré.

Todos los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos. Siempre ellos escogían con quien cantar.

-Así que, empecemos. Rachel –Señalo a Rachel –tú no cantarás con Blaine… Cantarás con Quinn.

Rachel y Quinn tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Rachel no lo podía creer, no podía creer tener que pasar tiempo con la persona que ayer le dijo tal barbaridad.

Y con la última persona que Quinn imaginaria cantar, era con Rachel.

-Disculpe… -Levantó la mano Fabray. –Nunca canté con Rachel, no sé si nuestras voces quedarían bien juntas. ¿No prefiere que cantara con Finn?

-¡Eso! –Exclamó el profesor. –Necesitamos probar dos voces que nunca o pocas veces fueron unidas… juntas… en una canción.

-¿Puede continuar? –Preguntó Puck.

Mr. Schue le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Puck, tú cantarás con Mercedes. –Puck y Mercedes chocaron los 5 y se dieron un pico.

-Finn, tú con Sam. –Sam sonrió ampliamente, y Finn solo exclamó "¡Genial!".

-Santana… tú con Brittany. –Britt saltó repetidas veces en su asiento.

-¡OH VAMOS! –Gritó Rachel.

-¿Algún problema Señorita Hummel? –Preguntó Mr. Schue.

-¡SÍ! Britt y Santana cantaron mil veces juntas… como Puck y Mercedes…

-Insoportable Hobbit con voz irritante. –Santana siguió –Ni nosotras… ni Puckcedes cantaron juntos en una competencia… Tú y Blaine, mil veces. Tú –Santana señaló a Quinn- y Finn, mil veces. Dejen de joder. –Rachel mantuvo su boca cerrada. Y Santana sonrió.

-Tina, tú con… -El profesor releyó la nota donde tenía escrito las parejas, mientras Kurt deseaba que dijeran su nombre en este momento. O cantaba con Tina… O con Blaine, y Kurt no quería pasar vergüenza con Blaine –Artie. –Finalmente dijo Mr. Schue, y Kurt se puso nervioso.

-Por último. ¡Kurt!… Tú cantaras con Blaine. –Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, y Kurt le devolvió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era su cuñado, ¿Por qué debería ponerse nervioso?... Ah, cierto. Le gustaba. Sí, a Kurt le gustaba su cuñado.

-¿Para cuándo los duetos? –Preguntó Puck nuevamente.

-Para la próxima clase. El jueves. –dijo Mr. Schue.

Luego la clase continuó con un solo de Tina, cantando por su cobayo que había fallecido en la mañana.

Lord Tubbington había desayunado bastante bien.

* * *

**Martes 13:00 p.m.**

Kurt se encontraba en su auto, volviendo a su casa. Hoy no llevaba a Rachel a casa, ya que se quedaba una hora extra por el examen de Geografía. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar sobre Blaine, duetos, jueves. Etc.

Tenía muchísimo que pensar… Desde que Rachel empezó a salir con Blaine. Kurt gustaba de él. No quería, sabía que no tenía que enamorarse de una persona no correspondida, sabía que Blaine era heterosexual, y supuestamente Kurt también lo era. Nunca habría posibilidades… y eso lo mataba. Le carcomía la cabeza todo el tiempo, todas las noches en las que no podía dormir por pensar en él. Y después preguntarse por qué lo hacía, si nunca estarían juntos. Nunca Blaine se fijaría en él. Sentía que Blaine era mucho para él. Lo que más empeoraba las cosas, es que ¡Es el novio de su hermana! Simplemente no puede salir con el novio de su hermana, Blaine tiene una nota en su frente escrita con colores fuertes que dicen "NO SOY TUYO" cada vez que Kurt lo ve. Y Kurt… Kurt está con Santana. Ok… "Está" con Santana. Kurt y Santana son la típica relación que se usa para esconder la sexualidad de uno.

Kurt no quería lastimar a Santana. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él. Kurt pensaba que la amaba, pero solo la usaba. La usaba para esconder su homosexualidad de los demás.

Pero todo era demasiado tarde, él definitivamente estaba enamorado de Blaine. Amaba que sea el chico malo, amaba su voz, amaba su peinado con gel, amaba sus moños. Lo deseaba. Pero NO ERA POSIBLE. Kurt sentía que era invisible para Blaine Devon Hudson.

-NO. PUEDO. NO. NUNCA. SERÁ. NADA. MÍO. ADEMÁS, DE SER MI CUÑADO. ENTENDELO. ¡ENTENDE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! -Kurt gritaba para él mismo. –Oh dios… -susurró frustrado. Quería llorar. Pero tampoco lo quería hacer, no quería humillarse. No quería llorar por Blaine.

Llego a su casa y llamó a Puck. Alguien tenía que saber todo esto, y Puck era ese 'alguien' de confianza. No aguantaba más.

-¿Alo?

-Puck… ¿Estas disponible ahora?, necesito hablar con alguien. Por favor.

-Kurt, dios mío, ¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Puck preocupado.

-¿Nos podemos ver?

-Ahora no puedo. –Kurt hizo una mueca de tristeza y desesperación. –Pero mañana sí. Después de clases con Mercedes practicaremos en mi casa para los duetos. Así que pásate a las 15:00hs, antes de que ella llegue.

-Okay… te veo mañana. –Suspiró Kurt. –Muchas gracias.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Kurt sonrió, -Lo sé -se despidió de Puck y cortó la llamada.

Decidió practicar el dueto con Blaine cuando llegue de la casa de Puck, así tal vez tenía algunas cosas más claras.

Ya sabía que canción elegiría.

* * *

**Miércoles 14:56p.m.**

El castaño de ojos azules ya había llegado a la casa de su amigo.

Toco el timbre, y Puck le abrió la puerta mientras comía unas golosinas.

-¿Quieres? –Le ofreció a Kurt.

-No, gracias Puck. –Kurt ingresó a la casa, y se sentó en uno de los sillones. -¿Cómo te va?

-Bien… pero ahora importa lo que me tienes que decir. -Dijo Puck mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Okay… Tengo que confesar algo. Que no podía callármelo más.

-Oh, no. –Puck abrió los ojos grandes. -¿Estás enamorado de mí, cierto? –bromeó.

-¿¡QUE!? No, Puck, como crees. Eres mi amigo, y además no soy… -Kurt no quiso terminar la frase, no quería mentir y no sabía que era. Tal vez era gay, o tal vez bisexual. No lo sabía.

-Estaba bromeando Kurt –Dijo su amigo en tono obvio y Kurt se ruborizó -Ahora dime entonces. –Puck se acomodó en el sofá.

-Estoy enamorado de alguien.

-¿De quién? –Preguntó Puck entusiasmado, aunque su entusiasmo se desvaneció cuando… -Pero Kurt. Tú tienes novia.

-¿Y TE CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? CLARO QUE SÉ QUE TENGO NOVIA PUCK. PERO NO SIENTO NADA POR ELLA, SIENTO ALGO POR OTRA PERSONA Y ES MÁS FUERTE Y NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS. –Kurt terminó sin aire.

-Cálmate. Y cuéntame. Pero cálmate. –Kurt le sonrió. - ¿Quién es?

-Ohhh, adivina. –Kurt dijo con ironía.

-¿Es del instituto?

-Sip.

-¿Va al Glee club?

-Uh… sí.

-Umh… ¿Quinn?

-Es… no.

-¿Tina?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Brittany? Kurt, no sé. –Dijo Puck con mirada de cachorrito.

-Es… es un chico, Puck. –Confesó Kurt.

Puck quedó sorprendido. En algún momento atrás no le sorprendería, ahora sí.

-¿Finn?

-Blaine. –Finalmente Kurt se lo dijo… se lo dijo a alguien.

Puck lo miró a Kurt con lastima, como si sintiera pena de él por estar enamorado de su cuñado. Y eso a Kurt le enfermaba, no le gustaba que la gente sienta lastima por él.

-Kurt. –susurró Puck. -¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Soy como tu mejor amigo.

-Porque tenía miedo… tenía miedo de contárselo a alguien y que me queden mirando como "Sabes que nunca va a suceder, ¿cierto?" Prefiero callármelo para mí, y salir o gustar de alguien que todos "amen" como Santana. –respiró hondo.

-Ah, y Puck, eres mi mejor amigo. -Puck tenía los ojos cristalinos. -¿Puck, estas llorando? –Kurt rio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, solo que desde esta mañana me entró algo en el ojo y es doloroso.

-¿Doloroso? doloroso es gustar de una persona y saber que nunca estarás con ella.

-El que quiere puede, dicen.

-Nunca sucederá.

-Okay, ya parecemos tu hermana con esto de las frases.

-Es algo de familia –dijo Kurt acompañando con una carcajada que Puck se le sumó.

-¿Desde cuándo gustas de él?

-Desde que empezó a salir con Rachel. –Kurt hizo una pausa. –Desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana, y lo conocí más.

-No te enamores, vas a sufrir.

-No nazcas, vas a morir. –Kurt contestó con el ceño fruncido. –Es demasiado tarde Puck.

-Yo te voy a ayudar…

-¿QUÉ? –Kurt preguntó sorprendido. -¡NO! ¡Es imposible! Él esta con mi hermana. No… nop, nunca.

-Nada es imposible Kurt.

-Tengo una novia.

-Pero no amas a Santana como amas estar con ese chico.

Kurt se preguntó desde cuando Puck era tan inteligente.

-Tienes razón. Aunque nunca estaré con Blaine… tienes razón. –Puck se acercó, y abrazo a Kurt –Te quiero.

-Yo también Kurtie. –Puck se alejó y le sonrió malevamente. Esa sonrisa que usa cuando tiene una idea.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Kurt con miedo.

-¿Ensayaste con Blaine para mañana?

-No… estaba pensando llamarlo cuando llegue a casa. Pero sería incomodo estar con él, los dos solos, en mi habitación o en donde sea, cantando, y creo que él se dará cuenta de que lo miró como si fuera la comida más deliciosa del mundo. ¿Por?

-¿Qué te parece invitarlo acá? –Puck dijo con entusiasmo. –Mercedes está en camino. Blaine puede venir y ensayar con nosotros. Somos cuatro, nadie se dará cuenta si te estas derritiendo como un helado bajo el sol por Blaine.

-Cállate. –Dijo Kurt y río, mientras empujaba a Puck. –A Mercedes no le cuentes nada ¿Ok? Ella es la mejor amiga de Rachel, es capaz de contarle.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, majestad. -Bromeó Puck.- ¿Y qué te parece?

-Una excelente idea –finalizó Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**15:20p.m.**

Mercedes llegó.

-¡Hola! –Dijo sonriente a Kurt y se acercó para saludarlo en la mejilla –Muah, Muah, Muah. ¿Cómo estás bebé?

-Creo que bien –sonrió –Oh, dios, esa camisa… es magnífica.

-Gracias bebé –le devolvió la sonrisa Mercedes mientras iba a saludar a su novio.

Kurt aprovechó el tiempo, salió al patio de Puck y llamó a Blaine. Tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Marcó el número en su teléfono, y llamó.

-¿Hola? –Dijo serio.

-Hola, Blaine –trató de sonar lo menos nervioso posible. –Soy Kurt.

-Oh, Hola Kurt ¿Cómo andas? –Contestó amigable.

Sí, simplemente su tono de voz lo hizo derretirse.

-Genial. –Sonrío tontamente -Estoy en la casa de Puck, y él está ensayando con Mercedes. –dijo livianamente y sin nervios. –Me preguntaba si querías venir a ensayar nuestro dueto para mañana… con ellos.

-Me… parece una buena idea Kurt.

Kurt se tensó por el tono dudoso.

-En veinte minutos estoy allí.

-Okay, nos vemos… –sonrío ampliamente por milésima vez.

-Bye, Bye.

Ese "Bye, Bye" fue lo más gay que pudo haber escuchado de Blaine después de "Zac Efron tiene lindos abdominales"

Pasaron los 20 minutos, y Blaine no había llegado.

Media hora, Blaine no había llegado. Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Mercedes se acercó y le preguntó "¿Ya eligieron la canción que cantarán?"

-No. Yo tengo una en mente, pero me falta la aprobación de Blaine e imprimirla.

-De seguro a Blaine le gustará la canción, ve con Puck, él está imprimiendo la nuestra, así que dile que te deje imprimir la suya. –Dijo la morena mientras guiñaba un ojo. -apúrate que ya es tarde.

Kurt le agradeció y se dirigió hacia Puck. Después de que él haya terminado con su copia de "The lady is a tramp". Buscó en google su canción favorita "For you", era esa típica canción que explicaba cómo se sentía él en estos momentos, pero también esa canción que quedaba perfecto para sus voces y podía disimular que no la elegía por algo.

A los 50 minutos Blaine, al fin, tocó el timbre de la casa de Puckerman.

Ese *riiiing* hizo que Kurt tenga cosquillas en su estómago y una sonrisa de felicidad, ya se estaba dando por vencido de que Blaine quizás no venga.

-¡Puck! –Gritó, mientras veía que Noah se besuqueaba con Mercedes -¡Ugh!, ¡Puck el timbre! ¡Blaine llegó!

Puck se separó de la morena, y está fue a buscar algo de tomar para los chicos.

-¿Qué tú no puedes abrir? –Kurt le lanzó una mirada de "_¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te conté hace unas horas?_" –Oh –Puck hizo una mueca entendiendo a que se refería esa mirada –Claro… Lo siento. –Le sonrió en disculpa.

El timbre sonó una vez más…

Kurt se sentó en el sillón disimulando su nerviosismo y tratando de que su estómago no explote.

…Puck corrió hacia la puerta, y la abrió.

-Hola Blaine –Kurt escuchaba como chocaron los puños -¿Cómo te va?

-Hey Noah –"_su voz, su maldita y perfecta voz_" pensó Kurt –Kurt me llamó para ensayar. –Se escuchó una pequeña risa.

-Vamos pasa –Puck abrió más la puerta e ingresaron a la sala.

Kurt dirigió su mirada a ella y vio como Blaine entraba, y lo observaba a él… OH DIOS, BLAINE LO ESTABA MIRANDO. Kurt se relajó normalmente. Y Blaine se acercó a saludarlo. Puck los miraba. Muy fijamente.

-¡Hola Kurt! -Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kurt estaba por morirse, nunca él le había dado uno en la mejilla. Siempre era un apretón de manos o un pequeño abrazo de hombros. -¿Listo para ensayar?

Blaine vestía unos pantalones gastados azules que dejaban ver sus tobillos. Una remera roja, junto a unos lentes amarillos colgando de su cuello en V, su pelo con gel con algún rulito que se escapaba por ahí. Se veía muy guapo como siempre.

-Siempre listo –sonrió el castaño mientras trataba de no ahogarse con el olor a cigarrillo que traía Blaine.

Puck no podía dejar de sonreír del encanto. Era como si estuviese viendo a su pareja de televisión favorita.

Mercedes salió de la cocina y entró a la sala con una bandeja y vasos con gaseosa, Los colocó sobre la mesita y Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt. _"Oh dios"_ pensó Kurt, su estómago iba a estallar en cualquier momento por las cosquillas. Se dio cuenta que NO tenía que parecer nervioso, así que le pareció una buena idea abrir la boca.

-Así que… ¿Qué canción cantaran ustedes? –Le preguntó a Puck y a Mercedes, aunque ya lo había leído en la hoja de Puck.

-"The lady is a tramp" de Frank Sinatra –Contestó Mercedes contenta.

-¿Y… ustedes? –Dijo Puck.

Kurt tragó duro y miro a Blaine.

-Oh, nosotros… -Blaine parecía nervioso, eso secretamente le encantaba a Kurt. –no, bueno, él… digo.

- ¿Te comiste una grabadora Blaine? –dijo Mercedes.

-Kurt, lo siento, pero no tengo idea de que canción cantar. Si tú sabes, cualquiera me parece bien.

Kurt sonrió.

–Umh, yo elegí una mientras esperaba a que llegues… -De hecho la había elegido desde que Mr. Schue dijo que cantaría con Blaine -pero no sé si te gustaría.

-¿Cuál es? –Preguntó Blaine.

-Se llama ''For you'', creí que quedaría bien con nuestras voces.

-¿Tienes la letra? –Kurt se puso nervioso, la letra… expresaba muchas cosas. –Es que, no la conozco. Lo siento.

-Sí –Kurt tomó el papel impreso con la letra y se la entregó a su cuñado –es esta. Y oye –le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente. –Deja de disculparte -le sonrió Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió también, y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa por quincuagésima vez. Puck moría de amor mientras Blaine leía la letra, hizo una mueca, y dijo: -Me gusta, Kurt. ¡Eres un genio! –Blaine exclamó y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo. Kurt hizo lo mismo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, cuñado! –Dijo Kurt casi ignorando su felicidad interna, -¿Vamos a ensayar? –corrió su vista a todos y habló generalmente.

Todos asintieron y se fueron hacia el garaje de Puck, primero ensayó Puckcedes y después ellos.

* * *

**Jueves 8:00a.m**

Después de que Rachel y Quinn cantaron "I feel pretty/Unpretty", Puck y Mercedes "The Lady is a tramp" Finn y Sam "Heroes" y, Tina y Artie "Let it be", finalmente les tocó a Kurt y a Blaine cantar…

-Kurt… Blaine… su turno –dijo Mr. Schue con una sonrisa.

Blaine se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se paró en el centro del salón. Kurt hizo lo mismo, algo nervioso.

-¡Música! –le gritó a Brad, que empezó a tocar su canción automáticamente en el piano.

**Kurt:**

Kurt empezó a moverse tímido.

_"__**You seem so far away**__ (tú te veías tan lejos)_

**_But I try and make you stay_**_(pero trate de que te quedes)_

**_Ohh, I would, I would, if I could_**_(Oh, lo haría, lo haría, si pudiera) _

Dio una media-vuelta y bailó alrededor de Blaine, y lo miró a los ojos.

**_Those eyes always shine so bright,to your heart i'd hold on tight_**_(Esos ojos siempre brillan tan brillante, a tu corazón me aferraría fuerte)_

**_Ohh, I would, I would, if I could_**_(Oh, lo haría, lo haría, si pudiera)"_

**Kurt y Blaine:**

Se pusieron frente a frente

**_So just give me time_**_(Así que solo dame tiempo)_

**_You could make me change my mind and_**_(Tu podrías cambiar mi mente)_

**_And ohh the things you say_**_(y oh, las cosas que tú dices)_

**_You could make me change my ways_**_(tú podrías cambiar mis caminos)_

**_For You, only for you_**_(por ti, solo por ti)_

Blaine señaló a Kurt

**_You're the one i'm thinking of_**_(tú eres el único en el que estoy pensando)_

**_One Word, i'd fall in love_**_(con una palabra, me enamoraría)_

**_Ohh, I would, I would, if I could_**_(Oh, lo haría, lo haría, si pudiera)_

**Blaine:**

**_I swear i'd wait forever _**_(Juro que esperaría por siempre)_

**_'_****_cause I know you'd make things better _**_(Porque sé que tu_

_harías las cosas mejores)_

Blaine le cantaba a Kurt como si hubiesen cantado mil veces, como si este no fuera su primer dueto

**_Ohh, I would, I would, if I could _**_(Oh, lo haría, lo haría, si pudiera)_

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine sin darse cuenta…

**Kurt y Blaine:**

**_So just give me time_**_(Así que solo dame tiempo)_

Kurt entró en pánico por su acción. Quiso soltarla rápidamente pero Blaine la apretó, y la sostuvo. Kurt se sorprendió por eso, y cantó… cantó con toda su felicidad.

**_You could make me change my mind and_**_(Tu podrías cambiar mi mente)_

Kurt miraba a Blaine… y le cantaba, casi con todo su corazón. Blaine sólo le devolvía la encantadora sonrisa.

**_And ohh the things you say_**_(y oh, las cosas que tú dices)_

**_You could make me change my ways_**_(tú podrías cambiar mis caminos)_

Blaine señalo a Kurt.

**_For You, only for you_**_(por ti, solo por ti)_

Kurt lo señalo a él, copiando su paso anterior.

**_For You, only for you_**_(por ti, solo por ti)_

**Kurt: **

**_I fall asleep at night,unwind my restless mind _**_(Caí dormido en la noche, relajando mi inquieta mente)_

**_But I can't seem to let you go _**_(pero me parece que no puedo dejarte ir)_

Lo siguiente lo cantó tan sincero, que hasta un sordo de daría cuenta.

**_You're always in my thoughts,_**_(Siempre estás en mis pensamientos)_

**_no way of getting lost_**_(no hay manera de perderse)_

**_and I just wanted you to know _**_(y yo sólo quería que supieras)_

Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt, y con sus manos agarró la cara de Kurt. Kurt quedó duro, seguían cantando ellos pero a Kurt no le salió palabras de su boca.

**Kurt y****Blaine:**

**_So just give me time_**_(Así que solo dame tiempo)_

**_You could make me change my mind and_**_(Tu podrías cambiar mi mente)_

Blaine miró a Kurt como diciéndole "Sigue cantando estúpido"

**Kurt y Blaine:**

**_And ohh the things you say_**_(y oh, las cosas que tú dices)_

**_You could make me change my ways_**_(tú podrías cambiar mis caminos)_

Blaine soltó la cara de Kurt y se puso frente a él. Kurt volvió a respirar.

**_For You, only for you_**_(por ti, solo por ti)_

**_For You, only for you_**_(por ti, solo por ti)"_

- **La canción terminó -**

Los chicos miraron hacia sus compañeros. Estaban casi boquiabiertos, Kurt quedó duro por cuarta vez y sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir, incluso su hermana. Eso lo alivió, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Blaine se le acercó para chocar los diez… Kurt le dio los cinco, se auto-insultó por eso.

-Buena actuación amigo. Parecíamos en verdad una pareja. -Dijo Blaine, y junto a esas palabras las acompañó una risita. Kurt sintió que se moría.

-¡Woah! Por un momento pensé que mi novio salía con mi hermano –soltó una carcajada Rachel – ¡Lo hicieron genial! Los amo. –Y se acercó para abrazarlos.

Artie rio, y después dijo, específicamente a Rachel -¿Te imaginas que tu novio te engañe con tu hermano? Wow, eso sería loco. –término de decir esto y todos rieron al unísono, menos Kurt. Él salió casi corriendo de la sala de música.

-¿Kurt estás bien? -Gritó Mr. Schue, y todos giraron para ver al chico Hummel.

-Sí… -Mr. Schue se acercó y le tocó la frente.

-Estás tibio, Kurt… - Miro a su alumno. -¿Te sientes bien? Debes tener fiebre.

-Sólo necesito un poco de aire.

Mr. Schue asintió y dejo que vaya a respirar.

-¡LO ACOMPAÑO! -Reaccionó Puck y salió del aula persiguiendo a su amigo. –Ayer él estaba algo mareado también. –dijo para que no haya sospechas. Le creyeron.

Puck llegó al patio donde estaba su amigo pensando.

-Oye… -le tocó el hombro.

-Eso fue… horrible. –Dijo Kurt, con la voz rota.

-Lo fue. Pero, tranquilo. Nadie sospecha nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ugh, soy un estúpido, arruiné todo, ni para fingir valgo.

-Tranquilo… te lo aseguró, dije algo para que no entren en dudas ni nada. –Le sonrió Puck –Tranquilo. –Lo abrazó.

-Me siento tan afortunado de tener un mejor amigo como tú –dijo Kurt y le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?! ¡Dejenme reviews, por fa! :) **

**Nos leemos la próxima, xx.**


	3. 3 - Something

**Nuevo capítulo! Perdón por tardar en actualizar D:  
**

**Noe te amo s2**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Something****  
**

-Me pareces un chico muy lindo, Sam. –dijo, mientras le corría un mechón rubio de su frente.

-No, tú eres hermoso. –le dijo Sam, mientras se le acercaba dos pasitos más.

Finn miraba los labios de trucha de Sam.

-¿Los deseas, Huh? –Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Hmm, mucho. –Dijo Finn.

Sam se inclinó para besarlo, Finn hizo lo mismo.

El castaño abrió sus labios y cerró sus ojos, se acercó más y más, sus labios se estaban a punto de encontrar cuando Sam se despertó con la respiración agitada.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué fue eso? –se refregó la cara muy fuerte.

-Un sueño. –dijo Finn con un bonete azul, vistiendo solo medias blancas y fumando una pipa.

Sam gritó del susto y miró para su derecha, Finn estaba al lado suyo sonriendo.

-Todavía quiero probarlos. –le dijo Finn al oído con voz aterciopelada.

Sam respiro entrecortado, y le sonrió. Finn también sonrió.

-Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus labios. –dijo Sam mirando sus labios.

-¡DESPERTATE YA ES TARDE! –gritó Finn con voz de mujer.

-¿Eh?

-¡SAM, SAM, DESPERTATE! –gritaba Santana.

Sam despertó asustado.

-¡OH DIOS SANTANA, SAL! –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Santana se echó a reír.

-"Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus labios" –largó otra carcajada. –Por dios Sam, deja de soñar cosas sucias con Britt.

Sam seguía confundido.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estabas soñando con Britt? –dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

-Sí, sí, estaba soñando con ella. Dios, se veía tan sexy. -mintió. –menos mal que no se escucha lo que pienso. –dijo por lo bajo. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media. –dijo Santana riéndose bajito. Sam le tiró una almohada en la cara que Santana atajó. -Discúlpame por arruinar tus sueños húmedos. Sammy. –se echó a reír de nuevo.

-No eran de esos sueños –gruñó Sam. –Ojala. –dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Santana.

-¿Qué? –dijo su hermano.

-¿Qué? –dijo la morocha.

-¿Eh? –Dijo el rubio.

-Nada. –dijo Santana

Santana seguía de pie en su habitación. Buscó algo en la mesita de luz de Sam y se los dio, eran pañuelos klenex.

-Toma –dijo, y se los entregó. –Estas babeando. Asco.

– ¿Gracias? –tomó un klenex y se limpió. –Santana ya me desperté. ¿Puedes salir?

-Okay… -Dijo Santana, y salió del cuarto.

Sam seguía confundido por los sueños… fue raro, muy raro. Y todavía tenía bronca de no poder haberlo besado aunque sea en el sueño.

Después de bañarse, salió de su cuarto.

-¡Sam! –dijo su madre.

-¿Qué mamá?

-¿Cómo estás cariño?... tu hermana te está esperando en el auto. -Sam se fue hacia la puerta. -¡Te quiero! –le gritó su mamá antes de que se vaya.

-¡Igual yo! –dijo Sam y cerró la puerta.

Subió al auto, donde Santana lo esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

-No, no, no –dijo negando con la cabeza-, tú no vas a conducir. –mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

-¿A no? –dijo Santana con un pucherito.

-No…

-¿Y qué tal si les muestro a tus amigos esto? –dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué? –dijo el rubio confundido.

Santana le puso play a un vídeo.

Sam empezó a verse como hablaba solo en su cama y se movía, seguía hablando, se movía, decía cualquier cosa, balbuceada, volvía a decir otras cosas, se movía.

Santana lo había grabado esta mañana.

-¡SANTANA BORRÁ ESO! –le gritó mientras trataba de quitarle el celular.

-¿Me dejas conducir? –dijo desafiante.

-¡PRIMERO BORRÁ ESO! –y Santana le entregó el celular.

-Hazlo tú solo. –dijo mientras Sam ya estaba en la opción "borrar" y tecleaba continuadamente el botón "Sí".

Sam le devolvió el celular con el elemento ya eliminado, y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

-Así me gusta-dijo Santana contenta-, así me gusta. -repitió mientras Sam la fulminaba con los ojos.

Llegaron al colegio HBHS, era martes, hoy tenían Glee Club.

Entraron a la sala de música, saludaron a sus compañeros y se sentaron. Sam estaba un poco incómodo de ver a Finn y pensar en el sueño, en los sueños.

- ¡Una semana para las regionales! –escribió Mr. Schue en la pizarra. –chicos, nos tenemos que preparar mejor. Por ejemplo, el baile. –les dijo. –Quiero que levante la mano las personas que no saben bailar.

Finn, Mercedes y Blaine levantaron la mano.

-Okay. –dijo Mr. Schue. –Ahora quiero que levante la mano las personas que les pueden enseñar a bailar a ellos.

Brittany, Mike y Sam levantaron la mano.

Mr. Schue señalo a Blaine, -¿Quién quieres que sea tu entrenador de baile?

-Umh… Mike. –dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Mike lo señaló y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Finn? –le preguntó Mr. Schue.

-Yo creo que iré con Sam –dijo. Sam le sonrió grande. Y le choco los cinco.

-Bueno, entonces Brittany tú vas con Mercedes.

-¡Yeey! –dijo Mercedes. Mr. Schue se relamió los labios para seguir hablando.

–Quiero que los demás traten de escribir canciones. –Los chicos se entusiasmaron. -¡Originales! –dijo señalando a Tina.

En el break Sam se acercó a Finn… le temblaban los labios, estaba algo nervioso.

-Umh, ¿Finn? –Le preguntó al Quarterback que estaba charlando con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol.

-¡Sam! –Le chocó los cinco.- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sonriente mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

-¿Qué… cuándo… te, te parece adecuado ensayar, de… de, ensayar?

Finn pensó y dijo:- ¿Qué te parece… mañana después de clases?

-Buena idea. ¿En el auditorio? –sonrió tímido Sam.

-En el auditorio –Respondió Finn alzando un pulgar en aprobación.

**Miércoles 16:00p.m.**

Sam llegó puntual al punto de encuentro.

Se sentó en una banqueta, y esperó a que Finn llegue.

No llegaba, no llegaba, no llegaba.

Sacó su armónica y empezó a tocar una melodía al azar.

-Eso suena fabuloso –dijo Finn desde la cortina del auditorio.

Sam se estremeció.

-Oh, Finn, no te vi ahí. Lo siento. –dijo mientras se paraba de su banqueta y dejaba la armónica en ella.

-No te preocupes, -le sonrió- acabo de llegar.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres empezar con esto?

-Okay. –pensó. –Pero creo que estaríamos más de dos horas practicando, sabes que no soy bueno en esto de bailar y mover los pies. –arrugó su nariz.

-Estaría todo el día. –Dijo Sam sin pensar.

-¿Cómo?

-Que… -se puso nervioso tratando de buscar una respuesta decente rápido. –Que hoy tengo el día libre…nada para hacer. Podemos ensayar hasta cuando puedas. –dijo y sonrió el rubio.

-Oh, claro.

-¿Y tú? –dijo Sam mientras estiraba sus piernas contra una barra.

-¿Y yo qué? –dijo el castaño mientras intentaba copiar lo que Sam hacía.

-¿Tú también tienes el día libre?

-Umh… sep. Creo.

-¡Genial! ¿No? –dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Eso creo. –Finn dijo por lo bajo y luego rio.

-Okay… empecemos con esto. –dijo Sam y se puso al medio del auditorio, Finn hizo lo mismo. –Sígueme el ritmo. –Y se puso en posición. -Un, dos, tres, cuatro. –Sam empezó a bailar.

-Esto es difícil. –dijo Finn mientras intentaba seguirlo.

Bailaban casi al mismo tiempo, cuando Finn se enredó entre sus piernas y cayó encima de Sam.

-Wow, Wow, Wow. –dijo Sam mientras intentaba mirar para otro lado… pero era imposible. Tenía a Finn. Arriba. Suyo. Solos. Estaban solos. Se miraron a los ojos por dos eternos –para Sam- segundos.

–Okay, esto es ridículo. Soy un torpe. –dijo Finn que trató de levantarse sin tocar nada de Sam

-No, no eres torpe, eres… -se interrumpió- Bueno… a mí me pasa siempre. –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Finn con esperanzas.

-No. –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ves… soy un torpe. –Sam se acercó y le golpeó el hombro amigablemente.

-No te sientas mal, Finny… Finn. –y se fue alejando.

-¿Finny?

-Lo… lo siento. No quise decir eso. –soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa el rubio.

-No… está bien. Me gusta que me digan "Finny" –rio- Suena tierno.

Tu risa es tierna pensó Sam.

-Oh, genial. –suspiró. –A mí me apodan "Sammy", más mi hermana. Odio que me digan "Sammy".

-Sammy… -le dijo Finn. –también suena tierno. En ese momento Sam dejó de odiar ese apodo. Y le brillaron los ojos. –Me parecen todos tiernos esos apodos. A Quinn siempre le digo "Quinnie" y a ella le encanta. –A Sam le dejaron de brillar los ojos.

-Okay. Sigamos con el baile, se hará tarde. –dijo algo serio.

-Pero dijiste que tenías el día libre. –pensó Finn.

-No, no dije eso. –mintió Sam.

-Sí, lo dijiste.

-¿Podemos seguir bailando? –dijo con más seriedad

-Sí. –dijo Finn y retomaron el baile de nuevo.

Mientras ellos bailaban, el hermano de Finn, Blaine estaba aburrido en su casa.

-¡Esto apesta! –dijo mientras buscaba en su armario unos pantalones. –No me quedaré en casa. –se puso los pantalones haciendo equilibrio. Y después se puso un cinto, recordó que se lo había comprado Rachel ya que se le caían siempre los pantalones… le avergonzaba que su novio se esté subiéndose los jeans cada dos segundos. -¡Rachel! –gritó, también recordó que tenía una novia. –Voy a visitarla, buena idea. –dijo. Siempre hablando solo.

Tomó su teléfono celular y le envió un whatsapp a su novia.

-¡Bebé! –añadió un emoticón de un corazón rosa.

-Hola Blaine. –le respondió ella con una carita feliz.

-Hola bebé. Estoy solo en casa y… -Blaine envió el whatsapp para seguir escribiendo en otro.

-¡Ugh! –lo interrumpió Rachel antes de que envíe el segundo. Ella añadió una carita de asco.

-¿Qué? –respondió con emoticón sorprendido.

-Tu solo quieres hacer la palabra que empieza con "S", ¿Cierto?

-¿S? –dijo con un emoticón confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡S! –contestó con carita furiosa.

Blaine se dio cuenta a que se refería.

-¡No! ¡Rachel! ¡No… no es eso! –envió, Rachel lo interrumpió otra vez y él pensó en mejor terminar los mensajes y enviarlos.

-¿Entonces?

-Te decía que no hay nadie en casa y estoy aburrido –Blaine estuvo a punto de enviar pero se arrepintió. –Y estaba pensando en pasar el día en tu casa. –añadió carita sacando la lengua.

-Oh… oh, ¿era eso?

-Sí.

-Oh, sí, claro que puedes. ¿Vienes ahora?

-Sí.

-¡Genial! Te espero. –insertó corazón dentro de otro corazón.

-Ok. –añadió carita feliz. Y cerró la aplicación de whatsapp.

Tomo sus llaves mientras bajaba las escaleras y salió de su casa para ir a la de Rachel.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de su novia.

Rachel abrió la puerta. -¡Hola dulzura! –dijo y le plantó un beso en los labios a Blaine.

-Hola –le sonrió él.

-Pasa. –dijo ella y abrió la puerta, Blaine entró a la casa de los Hummel. Kurt bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Hola Kurt! –alzó la mano en forma de saludo, Kurt también lo saludo con la mano. Mientras Blaine sentía un olor placentero en su nariz.

-¿Ese olor…? –le dijo a Rachel.

-¿Te gusta? –interrumpió ella.

Kurt movió su nariz para oler, pero no sintió nada. -¿Qué olor? –dijo Kurt bajito, nadie lo escucho.

-¡Me encanta!

-¡Es el perfume de Kurt! –dijo ella. Kurt abrió sus ojos, se sonrojó y sonrió -Delicioso, ¿cierto? Siempre le digo que me comparta pero él nunca me deja. –hizo un pucherito.

-¿Te… te gusta? –le dijo Kurt a Blaine mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Es riquísimo, cuñado! –Blaine también movió su nariz para seguir oliendo el aroma.

-Bueno, gracias. –Kurt soltó una risita. Blaine se acercó para saludarlo, se saludaron y Kurt sintió como Blaine aspiró su perfume. Kurt se estremeció. –Si quieres te puedo decir el nombre y te lo compras, Blaine.

-¡Buena idea! –dijo Rachel y alzó su dedo de aprobación.

-Nah, -dijo Blaine. –A mí no me sentara bien, a ti te queda perfecto. –Blaine le sonrió, Kurt le sonrió, Blaine le sonrió, Rachel se metió en el medio.

-Okay, Kurt me vas a _tener_ que prestar ese perfu…

-Ni en sueños. –dijo Kurt alargando la "i" y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo caminando hacia su dirección.

-A la casa de Puck. –dijo y alzó una mano de saludo. -¡Chau, Blaine! –Blaine lo saludó de la misma manera.

-¡Chau, Kurt! –dijo Rachel.

–Adiós, hermana. –le sonrió a Rachel y se largó cerrando la puerta.

Rachel volteó y vio a su novio, sonrió algo triste, con culpa. Y se acercó, Blaine la miró y se quedó quieto.

-Sos hermoso, ¿Lo sabías? –dijo ella corriéndole un rulo de su frente.

-No más que tú. –dijo Blaine y se acercó a besarla… estuvieron besándose por más de dos minutos en la sala de estar cuando escucharon ruidos del garaje donde su papá estaba arreglando el auto, él venía para la casa. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando la puerta blanca que daba al garaje de los Hummel. Burt entró por allí y los localizó.

-Hola Sr. Burt. –dijo Blaine y se acercó para saludarlo, se estrecharon las mano.

-¡Hola chico! ¿Cómo andas? –dijo Burt amigable.

-Vine a visitar a su hija. –sonrió. Y volvió donde estaba Rachel.

-Genial.

Rachel tomó a Blaine de la mano hacia las escaleras y fueron subiendo.

-Ah, ah, ah. –dijo Burt levantando un dedo en negación. -¿A dónde creen que van?

-A mí, ¿habitación? –su papá levantó la ceja, Blaine se quedó mirando un mosquito posado en la barra de la escalera.

-¿Kurt está ahí?

-No… -se mordió el labio la morocha. –fue a la casa de Puck.

-Entonces quédense acá.

Rachel frunció el ceño, Blaine ya veía que venía la ira Rachel Hummel.

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó.

-¡No me levantes la voz, hija!

-¿DEJAS QUE KURT SE VAYA A LA CASA DE UN _CHICO_, PERO A MI NO ME DEJAS ESTAR CON BLAINE EN MI HABITACIÓN?

-Es su mejor amigo, Rachel.

-¡Y él es mi novio!

-¡Rachel!

-No vamos a revolcarnos, papá. –Blaine fijó su mirada en el insecto.

-¡Hija! –dijo su papá ruborizado.

-¿Qué? Si era eso lo que pensabas. –tragó saliva. -Blaine sube. –Blaine le clavó los ojos en los suyos. –por favor. –Blaine le hizo caso.

-Rachel, no puedes… -dijo Burt.

-¡Deja de ser tan sobreprotector!

-Eres una niña.

-¡No soy una! –dijo Rachel ya sin tolerancia.

-¡Te comportas como una!

-Bueno ¡Discúlpame por tener enormes defectos que no puedo corregir! –Rachel tenía los ojos brillosos. -¡Arruinas todo! Él vino para pasar tiempo conmigo no para pasar un tiempo incómodo.

-¿Es necesario en la habitación? –dijo su papá con un tono más calmado.

-Intimidad, papá. –Burt abrió los ojos. -¡No de esa que tú piensas! –Rachel revoleó los ojos y reprimió una risa.

-Ve.

-¿Qué?

-Ve con Blaine. –dijo su papá rendido.

-Gracias, eh. –dijo ella y subió a su habitación, Blaine estaba sentando en su cama clavando la vista al piso. –Blaine… -Blaine subió la vista. –Perdóname por esa situación, es una vergüenza, soy una estúpida. –Rachel se sentó en la cama.

-No… no eres una estúpida. –dijo Blaine mirándola con compasión.

-¡SI LO SOY! –Rachel dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Soy un desastre, hago todo mal, todo.

-No Rachel, no lo eres. Para mi eres la persona más divertida, hermosa, –Rachel le sonrió y Blaine con su dedo le limpió las lágrimas. –original y talentosa… -Blaine le beso una lágrima en su mandíbula que se le había escapado. -, que conozco. Rachel seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos. –No llores…

-No lloro de tristeza –en realidad si lloraba porque amaba como era Blaine, pero no sentía lo que tendría que sentir en ese momento que Blaine le dijo esas cosas tan lindas.- lloro por tener en mi vida a una persona que me haga sentir tan especial como tú. –dijo y se tiró en sus brazos.

Blaine la abrazó y le besó el cabello. Se quedaron así minutos y minutos.

-Mañana tengo que ensayar con Mike. –dijo Blaine para sacar conversación.

Rachel recordó a Mike y sus habilidades para bailar, entonces recordó a Brittany, y a raíz de eso recordó a su hermana, Quinn. Rachel sonreía, pero su sonrisa fue decayendo y se alejó de Blaine.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el morocho mientras Rachel se reacomodaba en su cama.

-Es solo… -se mordió el labio.

-¿Solo? –dijo Blaine confundido.

-Nada, me acordé de algo que sucedió la semana pasada.

-¿Por eso estabas así de rara? –Rachel asintió con la cabeza. -¿Me quieres contar? –dijo curioso.

-Me peleé con Quinn. –dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Y como una pelea, insultos, discusiones…

-No, no en ese sentido. Me pareció raro que te pelees con Quinn, ella es una chica muy dulce.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Rachel ofendida, sabía que Blaine tenía razón, Quinn no era dulce, Quinn era un dulce de leche. Pero igual le molestaba.

-Eso… ella es dulce. –sonrió. -No lo digo de esa manera, Rachel. –le dijo con tono obvio.

-Bueno, entonces si defiendes a ella no te cuen…

Blaine le agarró el brazo. –Cuéntame.

-Okay… Discutimos, y ella me dijo algo como. –Rachel tomó aire. –Que mi mamá no me quería y como que al menos su mamá no la vendió cuando ella nació –dijo con voz bastante entrecortada, le dolía acordarse de eso, le dolía pensar que Quinn le dijo eso, le dolía contárselo a Blaine, le dolía que en vez de que Blaine le diga "tranquila" y le dé un abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento, solo le haya dicho:

-¿Quinn dijo eso? –dijo con cara sorprendida. –Nah, nah, Quinn no es capaz de decir eso.

-¡Pero lo hizo! –dijo Rachel con la voz aún más entrecortada, no quería llorar.

-Hmm. –dudó Blaine.

-¿¡NO ME CREES!? –Rachel dijo desesperada. – ¿BLAINE NO LE CREES A TU PROPIA _NOVIA_?

-Creo que estas dramatizando toda esa historia. –dijo el morocho. Rachel le agarró un mini-ataque histeria de nuevo, Blaine estaba en lo incorrecto, ella _no_ estaba dramatizando eso.

-¡BLAINE! –Rachel dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, - ¡No lo puedo creer.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que estés inventando esto de Quinn!

-¿Inventando? –dijo Rachel con el tono más ofendido de la historia de los tonos ofendidos. –Esto no va para más… -susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Blaine quiso escuchar pero no lo logró.

-¡Que esto… –dijo haciendo un circulo con sus dedos- …_no va para más!_ –dijo marcando cada palabra en voz alta.

-Rachel… ¿me estas dejando? –dijo Blaine desesperado.

-No lo sé. –dijo bajando su tono. –No… no quiero eso, Blaine. Pero realmente me ofendió esta última situación y creo que yo ya me sentía algo apretada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Blaine. –dijo poniéndose firme. –Quiero un tiempo, entre nosotros.

-no… -dijo Blaine, ahora él, con voz entrecortada… -no Rachel, no me dejes. –dijo bajando la vista.

-No te estoy dejando, es solo un tiempo, para que podamos respirar.

-¡Es lo mismo! –dijo mirándola a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Blaine, estás llorando? –dijo Rachel sorprendida, nunca había visto a Blaine llorar, pensaba que no tenía lágrimas de hecho. Blaine bajo la vista de nuevo. -¿Blaine?

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¿Pensas que no tengo sentimientos?... –respiró. -… ¿Por qué te sientes apretada?

-Blaine… soy intolerable, siento que no me soportas. –tragó saliva. -Mereces algo mejor. A alguien mejor.

-Cállate. Tu eres lo mejor –dijo acercándose para besarla, Rachel lo beso, se besaban… pero lo único que sentían era el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus labios.

-No lo soy –dijo Rachel. –Hay personas mejores que yo.

-No las hay.

-¡SI LAS HAY!

-No creo que haya otra Hummel perfecta como tú.

-Tengo primas. –dijo Rachel riendo, riendo triste.

-No.

-Blaine…

-Okay, ¿sabes? Nos tomaremos este tiempo, solo si me prometes volver después.

Rachel lo miró, los ojos le ardían, las mejillas le quemaban. Pensó que Blaine sentía lo mismo. Rachel se llevó una mano a su espalda y con la otra tomó la cara de Blaine.

-Lo haremos. –dijo ella cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

-Okay… -dijo él y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Adiós, Rachel… -dijo con tono triste.

-Adiós Blaine. –dijo Rachel ahogando un sollozo. Blaine cerró la puerta enjugándose las lágrimas, y Rachel se metió en su cama y, ahí sí, en ese momento se puso a sollozar con la almohada. Lo único que quería en este momento era un abrazo. No iría con su papá, no le diría a su papá, lo asesinaría, no quería que Blaine muera ahorcado.

Ni siquiera estaba Kurt.

Nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo, Nadie. Solo su almohada. **Nadie más.**

* * *

**Ay, Rachel ='(**

**A brittana shippers... ¡El próximo lo van a amar! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡Por favor! **

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xx**


	4. 4 - Dancing on my own

**¡Hola! Les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic e_e Este se trata de Brittana :3 así que Brittana Shippers, espero más que nada a ustedes que les guste :DDDDDD**

**Este va dedicado a Bren :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Dancing on my own.**

**Viernes 10:15 a.m.**

El segundo break comenzó. Brittany se encontraba ya en la cafetería cuando vio a Kurt y Santana muy cariñosos, tomados de las manos.

- …Y le voy a preguntar a Britt para ver una película mañana. –La morocha terminó de contarle sus planes a su novio.

-¿Pero ya no habías ido la otra vez? ¿Y la otra? ¿Y la otra? ¿Tantas películas? –preguntó Kurt confundido.

-Umh… no, es que ella nunca puede, -hizo una mueca triste- así que si mañana acepta para ver esta película sería la primera del año. –Rio nerviosa.- nunca puede. –murmuró.

-Espero que la pases de maravilla. –dijo Kurt mientras Santana se ponía en puntitas y él le daba un beso, en la nariz. Santana suspiró de nuevo. Brittany también suspiró mientras los veía.- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kurt a su novia algo preocupado.

-Nada… es solo que pareces aburrido conmigo últimamente.

Kurt solo se llevó una mano a su pecho apuntándose como diciendo "¿Yo?" mientras ponía cara sorprendida. Santana se mordió el labio.

-¿Yo? –dijo él finalmente.

-Ay, disculpa, soy una tonta. –Hizo un gesto con la mano- No, no tú, digo… ¿Yo te aburro?

Kurt no sabía que responder, pero no quiso quedar como que dudaba, eso le dolería a ella. -No princesa, -dijo mientras le tomaba las manos a Santana y se las besaba.- ¿Cómo me vas a aburrir? –preguntó.

-Solo decía. -Kurt le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, lo mejor que pudo.- Gracias. Eres un lindo. –Ella sonrió grande y Kurt supo que eso la ponía feliz así que siguió besándola…

Brittany mientras tarareaba bajito: "I'm in the corner… watching you kiss **him**, ooohohoh."

-¡Oh…! –Dijo Santana separándose de los hermosos labios de Kurt– ¡Oh mira, allí esta Britt! –Apuntó a su amiga, sonrió y dio un saltito.

-Ah. Okay… ve con ella. –sonrió él.

-¿Por qué tú no?

-Oh… Umh, debo ir al baño. –hizo una mueca lamentándose.

-Está bien, nos vemos en clases de geografía. –Dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso– adiós.

-Adiós. –sonrió otra vez Kurt, y se fue. – ¡Te quiero!- Le gritó antes de realmente irse. La sonrisa de Santana iluminó toda la ciudad.

-Yo… yo más, Kurtie. –Dijo ella feliz y con un humor que seguramente le duraría para todo el fin de semana.- yo más. –Susurró y siguió caminando hacia Britt que la miraba y miraba.- ¡Hola mejor amiga de todas las amigas mejores del mundo eterno y más allá! –le gritó a Britt y la abrazó. Britt se rio a carcajadas y sonrió como tonta… luego su sonrisa se desvaneció por lo de "mejor amiga".- ¿Cómo estas Britt-Britt?

-Pasándola del culo. –Pensó Brittany. -Pasándola genial. –Mintió- ¿Y tú? –Santana seguía sonriendo resplandeciente. Antes de que Santana hable, Brittany la interrumpió. –Seguro que andas de genial con esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara, ¿A qué se debe?

-¡De verte a ti! –dijo la morocha y la señaló con cariño.

-Ow, –dijo Britt y le sacó la lengua.- Que tierna. –Britt sabía que esa hermosa sonrisa tonta, estúpida, y malditamente tonta sonrisa no era por verla a ella… sino porque Kurt le dijo que la quería– Apuesto que no te lo dice en semanas. -susurró.

-¿Qué? No te escuché, disculpa. –dijo Santana mientras se ataba mejor la colita de su cabello.

-No… nada, hablando conmigo misma. –Santana rio y se ató las agujetas, Brittany también rio y deformó su risa en una mueca de asco cuando vio a Kurt pasar por la puerta de la cafetería, ver a Santana y seguir de largo.

_¿Cómo podía estar escondiéndose así de Santana López?_ –Pensó Britt- _¿Cómo? Es que ella es tan linda, este estúpido la llega a lastimar, y yo voy a golpearle sus…_

-¿Britt? ¿Qué piensas? –dijo Santana curiosa sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le sacudía un brazo.

-¿Eh? No… -le sonrió- nada, -rio nerviosa- nada.

Santana también rio –Andas muy perdida últimamente pequeña unicornio –Santana la miró con importancia- Espera… ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Siempre fui así… amiga. –Pestañeó lento- Lo que pasa es que te olvidas. –susurró. Esta vez sí Santana la había escuchado.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Santana mientras sonaba el timbre de clases.

-UPS ¡Clase de literatura! Nos vemos, Santana. –dijo Britt, se fue hacia los pasillos y desapareció de la cafetería.

-¡No! ¡Britt! ¡Espera! –Santana gritó mientras corría en los pasillos tratando de alcanzarla- ¡Britt! –su colita se movía de acá para allá.

Al fin la pudo tomar del brazo, Brittany soltó un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué decías? ¡Explícame! Soy tu mejor amiga. –Le insistió a Britt mientras ella se apoyaba en la puerta de su clase. -¿Cómo que me olvido?

-Es sólo que… que… ¡Que pasas mucho tiempo con Kurt y parece que te olvidas de mí! –arrastró las palabras.

Santana la miró… ofendida… muy, muy, MUY, ofendida.

-¡BRITTANY! ¿Qué mierda decís? ¡Hace un mes que te estoy diciendo para ver películas y lo único que haces es hacer planes con tus amigos, o tu hermana! ¡O TU NOVIO! ¿Vos también tienes novio, o no? –Le gritó Santana abriendo grande los ojos de desesperación- ¿O NO?

-Mi novio está en la misma situación que tú… me olvidan.

-No Britt… yo no. –Le suplicó- ¡Yo no!

Brittany la abrazó. Santana correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron abrazadas 2 minutos, máximo. Britt se separó y le dijo:

-Discúlpame… -con voz quebrada- Es sólo que se me juntan muchas cosas y…

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Santana…

-Umh, ehh, -pensó una excusa rápidamente- cosas de Sam, digo… umh, como te dije, él como que se está olvidando de mi –suspiró- sí, sí, eso es.

-Oh… -la miró entendiéndola- ¿Te confundís y piensas que yo te hago lo mismo?

Brittany asintió con la cabeza. Santana hacía más real la excusa.

-Oh, Britt. Yo nunca me olvidaría de ti. –la miró con cariño. Britt se derritió- ¿Sabes? Olvidemos toda esta pelea y mañana vemos películas. Me las debes Brittany. –Britt rio tímida- ¿Quieres?

-Odio que nos peleemos –Brittany vio como los labios de Santana articulaban "yo también"- Mañana a las siete en mi casa ¿Qué te parece? Umh, te puedes quedar a dormir, mis papás no estarán el fin de semana… sí, si quieres por supuesto. –Balbuceó Britt- ¿Quieres?

-Claro que quiero –Santana le dio un pequeño abrazo- Nos vemos mañana entonces, Brittany.

-Uh, sí –sonrió Britt grande.- mañana. Adiós.

-¡Adióooos! –gritó Santana mientras se iba corriendo hacia su aula, que afortunadamente tenia hora de ocio.

Brittany la saludó con la mano. Y entró más que contenta a su aula hasta que el profesor gritó:

-¡Tienes un uno por entrar tarde Brittany Fabray! –mientras anotaba en su lista.

-Mierda –susurró Brittany- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

**Sábado 19:30p.m.**

Santana había llegado a la casa de Brittany hace media hora.

-¿Y qué te parece 'Titanic'? –dijo Britt enseñándole el DVD viejo a Santana que estaba acostada en el sofá rojo con negro de la rubia.

-Umh, pasó de moda. –Brittany la miró con aire de decepción.

-¡'Bajo la misma estrella'! –gritó.

-¿Qué? Ni loca. Muy cliché. –Brittany refunfuñó- Oh no, Britt-Britt… no te pongas así, debe haber alguna.

-¡A ti no te gusta nada!

-¿Y qué tal 'Eclipse'? –A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos- Sé que te gusta ¿Huh?- Brittany levantó una ceja.

-Entonces 'Eclipse' será. –dijo contenta y sacó el DVD. "¡Yay!" Dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón. La rubia puso el DVD y tomó los pochoclos.

*30 minutos después*

-Edward es taaaan lindo.

-Lo sé. –dijo Britt con los ojos clavados en la pantalla mientras se acomoda el cabello con aire ausente.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Es hermoso! Su peinado me hace acordar al de Kurt, y es hermoso como Kurt. Claro, nomás que Kurt es mucho más hermoso que todos los chicos…

Brittany no oía más lo que decía su amiga, su cabeza le dolía y sólo escuchaba "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." La morocha se la paso hablando de su estúpido novio.

KURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKURTKU

-¡Basta! –gritó Brittany girando bruscamente hacia la morocha, esta última se la quedó mirando antes de meterse un puñado de pochoclos en su boca.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Santana dijo confundida.

- ¡Deja de hablar!

-¿Eh? Yo no estoy hablando…

-¡Estás gritando! –dijo sin aire.

-Es Bella que está gritando –Suspiró Santana-. Ahora que vemos una película no le prestas atención. –suspiró otra vez

Brittany miró la televisión. Y volvió su vista su amiga.

-Discúlpame –dijo la rubia y se acomodó al lado de su amiga- Discúlpame.

-No… no hay de qué. –respondió la morocha más confundida que antes.

Y siguieron viendo la película.

-Britt… -Santana le movió el brazo a su amiga para que le prestase atención. -¡Britt!

-¿Qué? –dijo Brittany mientras sacaba los ojos de la pantalla donde venía una escena romántica de Edward y Bella.

-¡A que no sabes! –Dijo la morocha entusiasmada.- ¡No sabes!

-¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Brittany algo curiosa sonriendo… -¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Kurt… -la sonrisa se le borró.- ¡Kurt me dijo que me quería! –Santana empezó a morder la almohada y dar pequeños brincos en el sillón.

-Es tú novio, -La rubia volvió la vista a la pantalla.- Se supone que te tiene que decir que te quiere. –miró el balde de pocholos que se encontraba vacío con unos cuantos pochoclos quemados. Bufo. Volvió su vista a su amiga.- ¿O no?

-Kurt no es así de decir…

-¡Oh, vamos! –Brittany rodó los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó curiosa la morocha. Brittany negó con la cabeza. Santana también bufó, ya se venía el mal humor.- ¿y Quinn? –Cambió de tema.

-Está en la casa de Tina. –dijo Brittany mientras clavaba los ojos en la pantalla otra vez.

-Ah. Que bien, supongo. –Suspiró- Mejor… -murmuró- mejor volvamos a ver la película. ¿Sí?

-Sí. –dijo sin ganas la rubia, y vieron en silencio el resto de la película.

Brittany se quedó pensando, un poco furiosa. Algo debía, algo _tenía_ que hacer, y pronto.

**Domingo 16:59p.m.**

Santana ya se había ido de su casa. Y pensó que ya era el tiempo de hacer lo que venía pensando desde la madrugada anterior…

Pero… ¿A quién? ¿Cuándo?

El timbre sonó y tres golpes secos en la puerta se escucharon. ¿Será esa la persona?

- ¿Quién es? –dijo fuerte pero delicado Brittany.

- ¡Yo! –Gritó Quinn desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Quinn! ¡Tú hermana! ¡Ábreme!

Brittany agrandó los ojos como dos pelotas de baloncesto, ¿tal vez ella? ¿Tal vez **Quinn**?

Se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su hermana la saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo andas, linda? –dijo Quinn mientras dejaba su bolso en el sillón.

-Bien… -sonrió-, ¿La pasaste bien? ¿Alguna novedad sobre mamá o papá?

-Si decir que Tina se despertó a los gritos por la noche es pasarla bien, entonces sí.

Brittany se echó a reír.

-¿Cómo?

-Es sonámbula, al parecer. Nunca me había dicho eso –chasqueó la lengua- desearía que me lo haya dicho antes de pegarme tal susto –rio ahora Quinn.

-¿Papás? –insistió Brittany.

-Umh,… -pensó- ¡Ah! Mamá me envió un mensaje ayer, dijeron que la casa de los tíos es linda –Quinn tomó su celular- ¡Mira! Parece un castillo, ¿No es así?

-Sí, -se entusiasmó Britt, ya había olvidado lo que iba a decirle-. Sí, así es. –Recordó- Sí, así es. –Repitió con tono triste, su entusiasmo se borró.

-Que… ¿Qué sucede?

-Quinn… -Tomó aire, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, la tomo de las manos- Quinn necesito contarte algo… que ya no puedo callar. –Su hermana la miró preocupada- Espero que me entiendas, Quinn.

La rubia la abrazó a Brittany, le frotó la espalda y después le preguntó:-¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando Britt ¿Qué sucede?

-Po... ¿Podemos ir… ir, a… arriba? –tartamudeó.

-Claro… -Siguió mirándola preocupada, muy preocupada- Claro, por supuesto.

Corrieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Brittany.

-Siéntate –le dijo Brittany, Quinn negó con la cabeza.- ¡Siéntate! –Su hermana obedeció, asustada.

-Brittany. –dijo firme.

Brittany se sentó a su lado. Tembló un poco. Tomó aire y decidió decirlo.

-Yo… -no podía, no podía decirlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? -¡No puedo más! –Brittany retorcía sus dedos bajo sus zapatos. Le temblaban los labios.

-Brittany, vamos, cuéntame. No te juzgaré.

Brittany miró para arriba tratando de que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus parpados no cayeran. Miró a su hermana y lloró. Su hermana la miraba con terror.

-Yo… no… no me gusta Sam.

Quinn la observó confundida y dijo:-¿Eso era? Está bien Brittany, es normal. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso.

-¡No! –La detuvo- no, hay más. –Respiró profundo- A mí no me gusta Sam, me… me gusta otra… otra persona. -

-¿Quién? –preguntó curiosa su hermana.

-Su… su… -lanzó un pequeño gritó de furia- su hermana.

Brittany pudo ver la cara de Quinn. No era una cara de sorpresa, como lo esperaba. Era una cara de extrañeza junto a una levantada de ceja. Como la veía. ¿Estará decepcionada de mí? Se preguntó Brittany.

Lloró, lloró, lloró. –Soy una estúpida, lo sé. –dijo.

-¿Santana? –Preguntó Quinn, con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. Brittany asintió.- Lo insinuaba. ¿Quizá?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Brittany desorientándose con sus pensamientos.

-Intuición –le sonrió, pero no era una de sus sonrisas.

-Estás decepcionada de mí. –afirmó Brittany, bajando la vista.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Quinn. -¡No! ¿Cómo dices? Nunca estaría decepcionada de ti. -Abrazó a su hermana… se quedaron abrazando un par de minutos. Brittany comenzó a reír.- ¿Qué sucede? –rio también Quinn.

-Nada… -sonrió- sólo me siento feliz de poder contárselo a alguien. –Quinn también sonrió.

-Bueno… -dijo tranquila su hermana- no te preocupes. Sé que Santana es tu _mejor amiga_. Sé que Santana es la _hermana_ de tu novio. Sé que Santana _tiene_ novio. Pero, nunca digas nunca Britt-Britt. Todo puede pasar. –Quinn pensó.

-Mi cuñada. Mi mejor amiga. Imposible. –dijo triste Brittany.

-¿Qué te parece un dueto de nosotras, el jueves, en el Glee club?

-¿Dueto? ¿Qué canción? –preguntó curiosa.

-¡Lucky! –Brittany negó con la cabeza.- ¡Oh, vamos!

-Se darán cuenta.

-No lo harán. –insistió Quinn.

-¿Tú dices?

-Síp.

-Está bien. –Quinn dio un saltito en la cama y exclamó "¡Yay!"

-Gracias… -le contestó Brittany- Gracias.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, mientras Brittany repetía "Gracias…gracias…gracias…"

..**.**

En otra parte, Kurt se encontraba en su casa, más de tres veces fue a tocar la puerta de su hermana, pero ella no atendía. Sólo escuchaba sollozos.

-¡Rachel, Rachel, ábreme! –Gritaba-, vamos… ¡Rachel!

Pero era en vano. Rachel estuvo allí, encerrada, desde el miércoles. Ni su mejor amiga, Mercedes, podía entrar.

¿Qué le ocurría? Pensó Kurt. Millones de cosas pasaron por su mente. La última vez que la había visto estaba feliz junto a Blaine, ¿Acaso se habían separado? Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Se separaron?! Dijo casi en voz alta. ¡Oh por dios!, trato de no ponerse feliz, no quería estar feliz. Su hermana estaba sufriendo, él no tendría que estar feliz aunque tenga la chance de estar con Blaine.

No tenía nada más para hacer… limpiando su habitación, encontró un pequeño diario íntimo, vacío. Era color bordo con una cinta amarrilla oscuro, las hojas eran amarillentas y los renglones también eran bordo. Lo vio, una y otra vez.

Se acercó a su escritorio… tomó un lápiz. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir. Tal vez sería bueno escribir mis sentimientos, pensó. Sentado escribía, luego se acostó en su cama, y buscaba miles de posiciones mientras escribía.

Pero todavía una duda circulaba en su mente. ¿Rachel se había separado?

**Martes 8:25 p.m.**

-Ahora… Las hermanas Fabray nos tienen preparado un número. –dijo Mr. Schue mientras todos aplaudían con entusiasmo, bueno, casi todos. –Vamos. –les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran. Lo hicieron, y Quinn le dio un gesto de apoyo a su hermana.

Ya en medio de la sala los músicos empezaron a tocar, y ellas a cantar.

**Brittany:**

_Do you hear me? (¿Me estás escuchando?)  
Talking to you (Cuando te hablo)  
across the water (a través del agua)  
across the deep blue ocean (a través del profundo océano azul)  
under the open sky (debajo del cielo abierto)  
oh my, baby im trying (oh dios, nena lo estoy intentando)_

**__Quinn:**

**_girl* _**_i hear you in my dreams (__**nena***__ puedo oírte en mis sueños)  
i feel your whisper across the sea (puedo sentir tus suspiros a través del mar)  
i keep you with me in my heart (yo te mantengo junto a mi dentro de mi corazón)  
you make it easier when life gets hard (tú lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil)_

**__Brittany y Quinn:**

_lucky im in love with my best friend (tengo suerte de estar __**enamorada* **__de mi mejor amiga)  
lucky to have been where i have been (suerte de haber estado donde estuve)  
lucky to be coming home again (suerte de estar volviendo a casa)  
ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

**__Brittany:**

_they dont know how long it takes (nadie sabe cuánto tarda)  
waiting for a love like this (esperar por un amor como este)  
every time we say goodbye (cada vez que nos decimos adiós)  
i wish we had one more Kiss (deseo que tengamos un Beso más)  
ill wait for you, i promise you i Will (esperaré por ti, prometo que lo haré)_

**Brittany y Quinn:**

_lucky im in love with my best friend (tengo suerte de estar __**enamorada***_ _de mi mejor amiga)  
lucky to have been where i have been (suerte de haber estado donde estuve)  
lucky to be coming home again (suerte de estar volviendo a casa)  
lucky were in love in every way (suerte de estar __**enamoradas* **__de todas las formas)  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed (suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos)  
lucky to be coming home someday (suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día)_

**Quinn:**

_and so i'm sailing through the sea (y estoy navegando hacia el mar)  
to an island where well meet (hacia una isla donde nos encontraremos)_

Brittany y Quinn tomaron la bolsa que Tina sostenía y sacaron unas flores de plástico.

**Brittany:**

_you'll hear the music fill the air (puedes oír la música que llena el aire)  
i'll put a flower in your hair (pondré una rosa en tu cabello)_

Mientras decían lo último, las hermanas le colocaban flores en el cabello a sus compañeros. Brittany le puso una a Santana, y ella sonrió.

_though the breezes through the trees (_a través de la brisa, a través de los árboles_)  
move so pretty, you're all i see (te mueves de manera tan hermosa, eres todo lo que veo)  
as the world keeps spinning round (y el mundo sigue dando vueltas)  
you hold me right here right now (tú me tienes aquí y ahora mismo)_

**__Brittany y Quinn:**

_lucky im in love with my best friend (tengo suerte de estar __**enamorada***_ _de mi mejor amiga)  
lucky to have been where i have been (suerte de haber estado donde estuve)  
lucky to be coming home again (suerte de estar volviendo a casa)  
lucky were in love in every way (suerte de estar __**enamoradas* **__de todas las formas)  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed (suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos)  
lucky to be coming home someday (suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día)  
ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohhohhohhohh_

* * *

***Cambio de letra. Brittany le canta una canción a una chica entonces fue cambiado a femenino en la original masculino.  
**

**Bueno... ¿Les gustóoooooooooooooo? n.n **

**El próximo (capítulo 5)... atentos Klainers y Faberry's que se viene con todo esos dos ships :D**

**¿Un spoiler? **

**Mmmh, no creo que eso sea posible pero sólo digo que el 6 y el 7 lo van a amar s2 (- intento de corazón)**


	5. 5 - Make-Over

**Holaaaa! Otro capítulo! :D Este es uno de mis preferidos y para los klainers y faberrys seguro que también n.n **

**Espero que lo disfruten! :) Y va dedicado a Joss Maldonado :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Make-over**

**Miércoles 10:50 a.m.**

***Hora de Ocio***

Se escuchaban sollozos… fuertes, largos y desgarradores sollozos mientras Quinn Fabray subía las escaleras del colegio, subía, subía, subía, y cada vez eran más fuertes.

Llegó al último piso y se encontró a una Rachel Hummel, con las manos en su cara… con una gran cantidad de pañuelos sucios a su alrededor, manchas de lágrimas en el suelo… ¿Ella entró al colegio? Hace una semana que no iba al colegio.

-¿Rachel? –preguntó temerosa Quinn.

Rachel levantó los ojos asustada por esa voz tan conocida. Asustada también por la presencia de alguien, por la presencia de Quinn. Puso otra vez las manos en su cara.

-Lárgate. –Trató de sonar calmada… cosa que no logró.

Quinn se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó.- ¿Rachel?

La morocha quitó sus manos y la miró a los ojos, Quinn vio como sus ojos estaban hinchados…rojos…horribles.

-Oh, por dios. ¡Rachel! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó asustada.

-¿Qué, qué me pasó me preguntas? ¿Qué, qué me pasó? –interrogó furiosa Hummel.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo que ocurrió la otra vez? –Hizo una mueca triste la rubia- No… no fue mi intención.

-Eso… eso… y muchas cosas más. –Sollozo- tú no sabes, tú no entiendes nada… no entiendes nada. –Rachel lloraba, lloraba y lloraba.- ¿No tienes épocas donde quieres tirar todo a la mierda? Realmente me sentí así toda la semana, y sigo sintiéndolo. Me separé de mi novio, fracasé en todas las pruebas que me tomaron en la última semana. Cada día noto más lo triste y patética que es mi vida. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

A Quinn le parecía increíble la manera en que su corazón se rompía, ¿Sentía lástima de Rachel Hummel? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Dios, ¡Sólo es patético que te lo esté contando a ti en este momento! –chilló la morocha.

Quinn intentó abrazarla. Se acercó a su cuerpo, la rodeó con sus brazos… fueron dos segundos cuando sintió como Rachel respiraba tranquilamente, cuando realmente se sintió bien contenerla. Hasta que en un rápido movimiento brusco Rachel se separó de su agarre.

-¿Qué hacéis? –gritó.

-In… intento, abra… abrazarte. ¿No, no puedo? –tartamudeó Fabray.

-No. –dijo y se largó corriendo pisos abajo.

-¡Rachel! –gritó Quinn mientras se levantaba del frío y duro piso. –Rachel… -susurró y recordó la semana aquella que pasaron juntas ensayando el dueto…

***Flashback***

-I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too… -cantaba la rubia mientras Rachel la miraba hipnotizada- I was tall I was beautiful but what does that mean to you, Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair, Same old me again today […] ¡RACHEL! –Gritó mientras la morocha sacaba la vista de Fabray y miraba las partituras-¿Qué? –preguntó sonrojada.

-¡Te toca a ti! –Dijo furiosa Quinn-

-Ohh… sí, claro… a mí. –contestó, y cantó su parte. Todavía sin sacar los ojos de su compañera- My outsides are cool my insides are…

-¡Para! –la interrumpió Quinn.

-¿Y ahora por qué no puedo cantar?

-¿Por qué me miras así? –le gritó la rubia.

Rachel estaba más roja que la sangre. –Lo… lo siento. Es que… -pensó rápido una excusa- no me puedo concentrar sin… sin, mirar a los ojo… ojos a la… a la otra persona. –tartamudeó avergonzada. ¡No era su culpa que Fabray se viera tan angelical cantando!

-Okay –respondió dudosa Quinn alargando la "o".

***Fin del flashback***

-¿…Qué diablos? –se preguntó no tan confundida la rubia. –No… no puede ser. –dijo y bajó las escaleras riendo a carcajadas por la –para ella- estupidez que se le pasó por la mente.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que su compañera la deseaba?

**Viernes 15:10 p.m.**

***Dos semanas después***

-¡Dime la verdad! –Le gritó a Quinn- ¿Qué le dijiste a Rachel?

-¡Nada! Yo… yo no le dije nada, Finn.

-¡Mi hermano está devastado! ¡Dice que se separaron por TU culpa!

-¿MI culpa? –preguntó con tono ofendido la rubia.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Yo… Ugh. –Se rindió sentándose al borde de la cama- Okay, sí, le dije algo a ella. Algo… bastante malo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Finn, me da vergüenza decírtelo! –dijo con las mejillas rojas de furia y pudor.

-Sólo… -El castaño se sentó con ella- dímelo. No te juzgare. –Su novia lo miró a los ojos muy profundamente.- Te lo prometo. –le sonrió.

-Okay… estaba discutiendo con ella y le dije que mi madre sí me quiere… eso. –Mostró una mueca de arrepentimiento.- fue el momento de bronca, Finn. No… no lo dije a propósito.

-Ay… Quinnie. –dijo Finn chasqueando la lengua. –Ve y pídele disculpas.

-¿¡Eh!? –gritó Quinn alzando la voz.

-Que vayas a la casa de Rachel y le pidas disculpas.

-¡No! ¡No puedo Finn! Ya sabes, en dos horas tengo que ir al colegio para irnos con las cheerios en bus a las regionales.

-Tienes tiempo. –le guiñó un ojo.

-No, Finn. De ninguna manera. –Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Por favor… hazlo por mí.

-Finn. –le suplicó Quinn, Finn le articuló un _"Por favor" _asintiendo mientras se colocaba el traje de cheerios en frente de su novio. –Está bien. –Trató de sonreírle- pero de acá me voy al campeonato. ¿Te quedas en casa? Avísales a mis padres antes de que se vayan a las regionales.

El castaño asintió mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un beso en los labios a Quinn. Ella sólo se dejó llevar por la suavidad de los labios de Finn. –Finn… -repitió sin aliento- Adiós. -Y se largó colocándose una campera abrigada, afuera había mucho viento, la primavera de Abril nunca es demasiado linda.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en su habitación un poco aburrida. Tomó sus auriculares y quiso escuchar un poco de música cuando se dio cuenta de que no funcionaban "¡Mierda!" exclamó. Los arrojó al tacho de basura y fue hacia la habitación de Kurt. Se escuchaba la lluvia de la ducha desde adentro, su hermano se estaba bañando. Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó los auriculares de su hermano… dónde estarán, dónde estarán, se preguntaba. Se acercó al cajón de su ropa interior, tal vez lo guardaba ahí, quién sabe… buscó, buscó y se encontró con un pequeño diario íntimo. ¡Esto es mío! Me lo regalo la abuela para mi cumpleaños, pensó, ¿qué hace acá? Se preguntaba mientras reía y abría el diario. Su risa se desvaneció cuando leyó lo siguiente.

**_"No voy a empezar con el "_****_Querido Diario_****_" porque solamente eres un libro con hojas en blanco (y lindos renglones coloreados al bordo) que encontré en el suelo. Ni tampoco te quiero, aunque, tal vez después te tome cariño, o tal vez esta sea la única vez que escriba aquí. _**

**_Solo es para descargarme, ¿no?, digo, nadie entiende lo que siento… ni siquiera Puck… La única persona que me entiende soy yo mismo. Y hablar conmigo mismo por acá suena bastante terapéutico. _**

**_Hoy Santana estuvo pegado a mí tooodo el día, como si yo fuera su novio. Oh, cierto, sí soy su novio. Vi que ella dudó de nuestra relación mientras caminábamos y finalmente antes de irme "al baño" (como le dije a ella), le dije que la quería y con eso la ilusioné más de lo posible en nuestra relación, soy un idiota, no debí decir eso, no debí hacerlo, no debí mentirle. Me sentí miserable todo el día. No quería que ella este conmigo, no quiero esto, no la quiero a ella. Quiero decir, sí, sí la quiero, pero no la quiero de la forma de "novio" ¿Me entienden?... _**

**_Espera… ¿Por qué estoy hablando como si esto lo leyeran más personas? Por dios, soy patético._**

**_Esa palabra me define, patético. Escucho esa palabra por la calle y me doy vuelta como si dijeran mi nombre. _**

**_Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. _**

**_En ocasiones me pregunto, ¿A otras personas les va mejor la vida que a mí o saben fingir mejor que yo? La verdad, no lo sé._**

**_Como decía, Santana estuvo conmigo todo el puto día. ¿Por qué eso me molesta? ¡Porque ella no me gusta! Debería de gustarme, lo intento pero no puedo. Las dos primeras semanas de novios pensaba que era súper caliente y muy graciosa… Sigue siendo súper caliente y muy graciosa pero para mí ya no tanto. Jesús, hay tantos chicos que la buscan. ¿Por qué no se va con ellos? Si cualquiera es mejor que yo. _**

**_Vamos al otro punto, D: _**

**_Me gusta un chico, no diré su nombre ni apellido porque presiento que esto lo leerá alguien en el… ¿futuro? Ay, que se jodan. _**

**_Se llama Blaine, Blaine Hudson, Blaine Devon Hudson. 3 Es el novio de mi hermana. ¡Sí! Me gusta mi cuñado… ¿Pero a todos nos pasa, o no? ¿No? Bueno, no. Espera... tal vez no es más el novio de mi hermana. Rachel estuvo deprimida estos últimos 5 días, tal vez se separaron. _****_Eso espero_****_, no, está mal decir eso... Rachel está sufriendo, no me tengo que poner feliz._**

**_Además sé que nunca tendré oportunidad con él, porque es heterosexual. Bueno, bah, a ver, yo también pensaba que era heterosexual y miren, aquí estoy. Tan gay-bisexual-pansexual como estoy siendo. Realmente todavía no sé qué soy. Las chicas me parecen muy hermosas y muy sexis, así que tal vez sea una de las dos últimas opciones. (Aunque no sé qué significa la última mucho)_**

**_Como comentaba antes, tal vez Blaine cambiará y se enamorará de mí. Y seremos felices juntos, tomados de las manos y cantando vaya saber que canción, y hablando de nuestras cosas en común y besándonos. Paseando en bicicleta, (Espera no tenemos bicicleta) y estar juntos siempre en el colegio, en los break's, y porqué mierda me estoy imaginando todas estas historias, maldición._**

**_Mejor dejo de escribir… realmente fue sano, pero ya debería irme. Voy a esconder este libro en un lugar donde Rachel nunca hurgaría, mi cajón de ropa interior, por ejemplo."_**

-¿Qué? –susurró Rachel cuando escuchó como la llave del agua se cerraba, metió el libro en su lugar y corrió de la habitación de Kurt llorando. Entró a su habitación cogió una campera y se largó escaleras abajo pasa salir de su casa

-¿¡A dónde vas!? –le interrogó su padre.

-Ah… -respiro hondo y exhalo- a la… a la plaza, papá. –dijo sin mirarlo y fue. Tenía que pensar y en su casa no podría con un –para ella- traidor como Kurt.

Corrió, corrió, y corrió varias cuadras hasta que llegó a esa pequeña placita. Respiro profundo el aire… tenía miles de cosas circulando en su cabeza, ¿Cómo que a mi hermano le gusta mi ex? ¡Debe de estar feliz de que me haya separado de Blaine, maldito traidor! Pensó.

-¡TODO ESTO SE VUELVE MÁS HORRIBLE QUE ANTES! –Gritó mientras las palomas se asustaban y se iban volando y la poquísima gente que había se giraba a mirarla- ¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA, UNA MIERDA! –Cerró los ojos por dos segundos y los abrió más calmada- ¡Ustedes seguro la pasan cien veces mejor que yo! ¡Bastardos! –le dijo a una feliz pareja que paseaba con su hijo, una señora bajita de pelo rojizo, un hombre alto, morocho, con mirada dura y un pequeño niño cercano a la edad de tres años que jugaba con un yo-yo, la miraron con horror cuando Rachel después de decir eso se desplomó en un banco a sollozar mientras se ponía unos anteojos negros.

-¿la ayudamos? –le susurró la señora a su esposo preocupada.

-No. –dijo frunciendo el ceño el hombre. –Déjala. -La señora hizo una mueca de pena y se encaminaron hacia los toboganes. –Está loca, Carla. ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a un loco? –le susurró el esposo mientras se alejaban.

* * *

Quinn bajó de su auto y llegó a la casa de Rachel.

-Toc, toc, toc. –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta. –toc, toc, toc.

Burt y su mameluco manchado de aceite abrieron la puerta.

-Hola. –dijo secamente. Y la miró por unos segundos para tratar de adivinar quién era esa hermosa y rubia mujer detrás del umbral.

-Oh, Quinn. –Le respondió la pregunta no dicha a Burt y le estrechó la mano -Quinn Fabray, soy compañera de sus hijos, señor Hummel. Umh, lamento molestarlo, simplemente me preguntaba si estaba Rachel…

-No sabía que Rachel tenía una amiga llamada Queen…

-Es… es Quinn. –le corrigió.

-Como sea, nunca te mencionó. –dijo secamente.

-¿Está Rachel aquí? –interrogó Quinn ignorando lo que había dicho Burt.

-No. –Frunció el ceño… -me dijo que se fue a la plaza o algo por el estilo. Fíjate si esta por ahí y déjame volver al trabajo…

Quinn bajo la vista ruborizada.

-Lo sien…

-Un gusto en conocerte, Queen.

Fabray no tuvo más ánimos en corregirle de nuevo, el tiempo se iba… y se iba rápido.

-Igualmente señor Hummel. Hasta luego.

Burt cerró de un portazo y volvió definitivamente a su trabajo… Quinn hacía paradas preguntando en cada bendito quiosco donde estaba la maldita plaza.

Al fin logró llegar a una verde y colorida placita en una gran esquina, miró su reloj… eran las cuat y no obtuvo ningún rastro de y cuarto, tenía menos de una hora para pedirle las disculpas a Rachel. Recorrió corriendo la plaza tres veces

-Y bueno… -suspiró con encanto.- ¡Rachel no está! Allá vamos, regionales. –dijo con una gran sonrisa marchándose hacia el auto cuando desvió su mirada al banquito debajo de una escultura… Era Rachel y estaba exactamente como la vio el miércoles… llorando.

Hizo un gesto de fatiga y se acercó pasivamente a la morocha. Le chasqueó los dedos para que la mirase.

-Rachel… -la llamó y chasqueaba… -¡Rachel!

Hummel la miró hirviendo de odio, bronca y cansancio. -¿Otra vez lo tengo que repetir? –Dijo seria- ¡Vete!

-Eres igual a tu padre.

Bueno, eso no esperaba escuchar Rachel. -¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Fui a tu casa…Rachel. –Suspiró- y no estabas, me atendió tu padre.

-Ah. –le respondió algo sorprendida. -¿Y por qué me buscabas?

-Yo sólo te quiero pedir disculpas por… bueno, por todo lo que te hice. –rodó los ojos en vergüenza y seguía suspirando.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, ¿Sabes? –Rachel se acercó al oído de Quinn y le susurró:- No te creo… nada. –se alejó.

-¡Estoy siendo completamente sincera Rachel Hummel! –Le gritó.- ¡Acepta mis disculpas! Por favor.

-Ah, así que te arrastras a pedirme las disculpas, eh. No lo sé, Fabray… lo tengo que pensar.

Quinn miró su reloj… 16:49

-¡Oh, dios! ¡RACHEL NO HAY TIEMPO DE PENSAR! ¿Sí o no? –dijo acercándose, desesperada a la morocha.

-¡NO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO! –dijo Rachel y cuando la rubia iba a con contestarle sintió como una mano abierta y seca golpeaba su cara. Rachel le había dado una paliza.

-PUDRETE HUMMEL –le gritó mientras se masajeaba la piel rojiza- ¡PUDRETE! -se largó a su auto.- Perdiendo tiempo en esta maldita imbécil.

Rachel se quedó en la plaza mirando como desaparecía el auto de Fabray por la esquina a toda velocidad.- ¡Oh por dios, golpeé a Quinn Fabray! –pensaba mientras se mordía su labio inferior omitiendo una retorcida sonrisa y se miraba la mano con la cual cacheteó a Quinn con voluptuosidad.

* * *

Desde que Quinn se largó con su auto a buscar a Rachel, sucedía esto en la casa de Kurt:

Blaine no tenía paciencia. Estaba algo deprimido y se había tomado más de cinco cervezas. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel… y tal vez volver con ella. Es un chico de quince años, necesita besar a alguien al menos una vez por día.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de su ex novia tres veces.

-¡KURT! –gritó Burt desde el umbral de la cocina. -¡ATIENDE TÚ! ¡ESTOY OCUPADO! DE SEGURO ES ESA QUEEN.

¿Quinn vino aquí? –se preguntó Kurt mientras se amarraba una toalla blanca a su cintura y con la otra mano cerraba su cajón de ropa interior que había quedado abierto. No era una buena forma de atender así la puerta pero hasta que se cambiase… la visita se habría ido. No lo pensó dos veces, Quinn es su amiga, no se avergonzaría. Bajando alegre las escaleras y sacudiéndose el agua de su cabello abrió la puerta.

-Hola Q… -simplemente no pudo terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta a quien tenía en frente.

-Ho… Hola K… Kurt. –dijo Blaine intencionalmente embobado con el torso de Kurt.

-MIERDA. –gritó cubriéndose detrás de la puerta mientras se enrojecía.- perdón… uhm… Blaine. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Se encuentra Rachel? –preguntó el morocho relamiéndose los labios. Kurt tragó saliva.

-¡RACHEEEEEEEEL! –gritó hacia las escaleras.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-No. –Respondió rápidamente.- No, no está.

-Oh buen…

-Adiós, B… Blaine. –Estaba cerrando lentamente la puerta cuando Blaine la paró con sólo un dedo

-Espera. –Suspiró- Necesito ayuda, Kurt. Es…

-¿Con qué?

-Que… que ¿No te contó? –dijo con la mirada perdida, y las palabras se le resbalaban. "Oh, dios, está borracho" Kurt pensó.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-¡Tu hermana! Debemos hablar, Kurt.

-Umh, no lo sé. Umh, err, está bien, pasa. –El más bajo le sonrió y Kurt se escondió más en la puerta. –Siéntate en ese sillón y espérame. Necesito cam… ahora vuelvo.

-No te preocupes, Kurt. Ya te he visto hace unos minutos. –soltó una pequeña risita borrachina mientras se acomodaba en el sillón color roble.

Kurt lo ignoró completamente mientras subía ruborizado corriendo las escaleras para cambiarse, su cabeza estaba llena de 'OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS'. Tomó ropa interior, un jean gastado y una remera negra ajustada, definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel pero no tenía tiempo en pensar que ponerse. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de su visita.

-Wow, Kurt… te ves… -Suspiró. Hummel se enrojecía por milésima vez.- te notas bien, me gusta este look, huh.

-Gracias, Blaine, -se vestiría así todos los días si a este hombre le gustaba- ¿Qué tienes que confesarme? –arrastró las palabras de una manera tan rápida que parecía una voz de comercial.

-¿Confesar? –Rio, dulce y bonito- No tengo nada que confesarte… -los ojos de Kurt perdieron el pequeño brillito que tenía- sólo decirte lo que tu hermana no te dijo, me tomé un tiempo con ella, Kurt. Y… -El castaño estaba a punto de hablar pero Blaine tenía más para decir, así que optó escucharlo- y quiero volver con ella, y… tal vez, no lo sé, tú puedas ayudarme. Ella me prometió volver, pero creo que no decía la verdad. –rodó los ojos varias veces.

Kurt estaba perdido. Se separó de Rachel. ¿Y encima tenía que ayudarlo a que vuelva con ella? ¡Eso sería el infierno para el pobre Kurt!

-Claro… por… por supuesto Blaine. Yo te –suspiró- ayudaría.

-¿Ría? –preguntó confundido el morocho.

-Sí, digo, es que… Rachel cuando se pelea se pone muy mal –no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo- y ella siempre quiere tomarse un tiempo. Siempre.

-¿Y qué tan largo es ese tiempo?

Kurt fingía pensar:- ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sé, tal vez un par de meses, más de tre… cu... cin… seis tal vez. –El ojiazul definitivamente quería que su sueño y Rachel estén separados. –Blaine… ¿Estás ebrio? –preguntó mientras veía como Blaine hacía gestos raros.

-No… puede ser, algo. –Chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Tanto? –preguntó desilusionado el pobre Blaine y moviéndose de lado a lado.

-Sí… sí, sí, sí. –afirmó más de dos veces Hummel. Blaine tenía los ojos cristalinos. –Oh por dios, Blaine. ¿Vas a llorar?

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO ME VE COMO UN INSENSIBLE?! –gritó desgarradoramente dramático Blaine mientras se lanzaba al pecho húmedo por la reciente ducha de Kurt.

-Wow… Woah…Wow…Woah… -lo único que podía decir el castaño. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ese… ¿abrazo? Así que prefirió por devolvérselo a Blaine y acariciarle su espalda. ¡Oh dios, era unos de sus sueños hechos realidad! ¡Abrazar a Hudson!, ¡Blaine Hudson!

Blaine se acercó al oído de Kurt. Kurt empezó a tener miedo.

-Oh Kurt, tus abrazos son deliciosos. –Le susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. –Kurt se mordió el labio tan fuerte que casi lo hace sangrar.

-Ooookay… mucho abracito… y mucho alcohol. –dijo Kurt separándose de su agarre y tratando de recuperar el aliento, no quería que pase lo que tal vez podría pasar, besarse… no en ese momento porque Blaine no lo recordaría, aunque se moría por darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios…aunque sea. –Creo que te tienes que ir, Blaine… -sonó seco.

-¿Tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… tan rápido? –dijo poniéndose bizco.

-Sí… ¿viniste en auto? Dime que no.

-No… caminando. Me vuelvo sólo Kurt, no te preocupes por mí. –dijo levantándose del sillón y sacudiéndose el pantalón rosado. –Adiós.

-A… adiós, b…Blaine.

Blaine giró y le sonrió… Kurt supo que esa era una sonrisa sobria y sincera, así que se la devolvió lo más profunda posible.

* * *

Eran las dieciséis y cincuenta y cinco minutos (16:55) Quinn llegó al estacionamiento del colegio HBHS, se sacó el sobretodo y debajo de él tenía su indiscutible traje de cheerios. Corrió, corrió, corrió hacia el bus… Lo localizó con la vista y vio como sus compañeras subían y Sue estaba en la puerta del transporte escolar. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y al fin llegó.

Estaba por subir al bus cuando Sue la paró y dijo con el ceño fruncido: -Estás echada de las cheerios Quinn Fabray. ¡TARDE! El lunes apenas llegues me devuelves el uniforme. ¡NO HAY DISCUSIÓN! ¡E-C-H-A-D-A! –gritó, subió al bus, se cerró la puerta y este último se largó. Mientras que la rubia quedaba sola en el medio del estacionamiento. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos hasta sus labios mientras ella corría furiosa a su automóvil. –MALDITA RACHEL. MALDITO FINN. MALDITO BLAINE. MALDITO MUNDO. –gritó subiéndose al auto y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Puso el estéreo con música rock lo más fuerte posible y se largó a toda marcha… entre el viaje se le ocurrió una perversa idea. Bajó en un lugar y compró varios productos y prendas, subió al auto de nuevo, tomó su celular y le mandó un whatsapp a Kurt.

**_"_****_Hola cariño… ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes venir a las siete?"_**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**_"_****_¿En el lugar de siempre?"_**

**_"_****_Sí." _**Insertó carita guiñando un ojo.

Quinn sonrió aún más… cerró la aplicación, puso en marcha su auto. Se largó a su casa.

* * *

**Lunes 08:00 a.m.**

El timbre del colegio sonó y todos los estudiantes inmediatamente entraron al establecimiento, se acomodaron en sus casilleros algo cansados. Los lunes a las ocho de la mañana no son para nada buenos.

Los chicos perdieron totalmente su estado de somnolencia cuando Quinn Fabray entró por la puerta.

-¿Quinn? -dijo una chica sin aliento al verla perdiendo totalmente su heterosexualidad.

Quinn no era LA Quinn. La Quinn bonita y dulce que te la podías comer de lo tierna que era. Esta era una Quinn completamente diferente, su pelo estaba corto y de color rosa. Su mochila era negra y llena de pines de bandas de rock, su maquillaje era negro con los labios color rojo furioso. Su vestimenta era algo oscura, muy oscura. Tenía una caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de costado de la mochila. Pasó por el casillero de Kurt y compartieron sonrisas...

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto. -Le susurró la nueva Quinn.- Cuando quieras. -respondió Kurt sonriendo y admirando su look creado por Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Siguió caminando cuando se topó con la mirada de Rachel... al verla rodó los ojos y soltó un 'ugh'. Rachel la siguió con la vista todo su camino por el pasillo, se le calló la mandíbula. Tenía su boca tan abierta que le podría caer la saliva por ella.

Rachel estaba loca por Quinn**.**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen un review! ¿No les gustó? ¡Dejen uno también! **

**Gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad.**

**¿Les doy un spoiler del siguiente? **

**1 - Son dos partes.**

**2 - Es una fiesta :o **

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias a todos por leerla como dije antes. xoxox**


	6. 6 - La curiosidad mató al hetero Parte 1

**¡Holaaaa! Les traigo la primer parte de la fiesta :B ¡Espero que les guste! Todo se va a poner más...bueno o.o **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La curiosidad mató al hetero | Parte 1**

**Miércoles 11:00a.m**

-¡…Y ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE PUCKZILLA! –gritó Puck mientras bajaba de la mesa donde se encontraba. Había acabado de anunciar su fiesta del sábado que se realizaría en su casa; una fiesta al estilo 'Puck'. -¡Los espero a las diez hasta la hora en que ustedes puedan moverse y sacar su culo de mi casa!

-¿Con todos te refieres a todos? –Preguntó Santana poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y alzando una ceja cuando Puck asintió- ¿Quieres decir que Rachel alias La Enana de Jardín alias mi cuñada también?

-¡Oye! –gritó Kurt desde otra esquina defendiendo a su hermana. Aunque viendo la cara de Rachel… no le agradecía para nada. Kurt notó que estaba rara –de nuevo- pero pensó que seguía siendo por la ruptura con Blaine.

-Umh, sí, he dicho todos… Santana. –La morocha estaba nueva mente a punto de quejarse cuando Puck le acotó: -Otra palabra más y estarán invitados todos menos ti, Evans. –La porrista abrió su boca en forma de 'O' lo más grande posible y puso una cara extremadamente ofendida. Se mordió la lengua para no de cir otra cosa. Nunca se perdería una fiesta, y menos una fiesta 'Puckzilla'.

-¡Qué divertido será! –dijo Sam con tono embarazoso, él no es de ir a fiestas y menos fiestas como las de Puck- …Creo.

Finn se le acercó: -Tranquilo hermano. –Pasó su mano por la es palda del rubio 'tranquilizándolo', será divertido… te lo aseguró. La pasaremos jugando video juegos con Blaine y Puck.

-Oh… -sonrió Sam ignorando un escalofrío ante el contacto de Finn. –Eso suena agradable.

-¡Lo ves! –Sonrió el Hudson castaño.- No tienes que asustarte… ni, ponerte… nervioso.

La última noticia había tranquilizado un poco las cosas pero la habitación estaba demasiado tensa. Brittany lanzándole miradas de celos a Kurt… Kurt enrojeciéndose cada vez que veía a Blaine y recordando lo que pasó en su casa, aunque Blaine no lo re cuerde y eso lo enfadaba. Blaine enojado con Rachel por no res ponderle cada vez que quería charlar y también triste, Rachel fulminando con la mirada a Kurt mientras Quinn hacía la misma acción con ella y Finn ya que por su culpa la habían echado de las animadoras. {lafamilia}

Kurt giró en su asiento y miró a su hermana, -Hey –dijo incómodo- ¿Iras a la fiesta? Yo… yo creo que… que sí voy a ir. –Apretó los labios y los abrió nuevamente- Necesito… distraerme con otras cosas. Creo que tú también.

Rachel lo miró con el ceño fruncido… Kurt tenía la simple de cara de simpatía. ¿De en serio creía que Rachel no había supe rado ya a Blaine? ¡Puf!. La hermana Hummel le rodó los ojos en la cara, tomó su bolso y abandonó el aula con un portazo. Todos voltearon a ver y ella había logrado su 'Salida dramática' por dé cima vez en un año.

Kurt chasqueó la lengua desilusionado, ¿Por qué se enojaba también conmigo? Se preguntaba ingenuamente.

**Sábado 22:30p.m**

Uno a uno llegaban en la fiesta **'Puckzilla'** y Puck ya abría el champagne, la pileta estaba llena de chicos excitados y chicas que se iban sacando de apoco la parte de arriba de su bikini. Finn no paraba de apretar su mano con la otra mientras estaba recostado en las reposeras junto a su novia, sus deseos de entrar a ese rectángulo eran infinitos, pero claro… Quinn Fabray no se lo permitía. Estaba deseando que dentro de poco empiecen a beber así embriagara a su novia y lo dejaba divertirse en paz de una vez por todas.

Le hizo una seña a Puck y el chico entendía perfectamente. Se acercó a la pareja popular del colegio con un vaso de una bebida, pero antes… le agregó una pastilla. Finn frunció el ceño preocupado pero después le dio igual. -¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó mientras la peli-rosada miraba para el DJ que iba cambiando la música cada dos segundos y le parecía insoportable. Puck le asintió con una sonrisa diciéndole: -Tranquilo… se le va el efecto en unas horas. –le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, no, gracias. No quiero beber todavía. –dijo Fabray alejando el vaso.

-Oh, no. No te preocupes, es sólo un refresco…Quinnie. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-En ese caso, gracias. Estaba muy sedienta. –Le contestó arrebatándole el vaso en un segundo y bebiendo el líquido con tanta prisa que no sentía las partículas de la pastilla que se iban disolviendo en su garganta. Finn la miró expectante y esperaba alguna reacción pero Quinn siguió igual, su novio se recostó decepcionado en su asiento y Puck se fue encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque diez minutos después Quinn se levantó de golpe y gritó "¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOO!" y se arrancó su top negro de un tirón mientras corría en -lamentablemente para los chicos que se esperaban un topless- bikini arrojándose a la piscina. La expresión de Finn fue impresionante y de tan asombrado que estaba empezó a reír e hizo lo mismo que Quinn. Sólo que la parte de arrancarse el top no contaba en él… a menos que se arranque la remera, lo cual nunca iba a pasar.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando Kurt se encontraba en la cocina con amigos que bebían largos tragos de cerveza fría y él tomaba bebidas sin alcohol, era el conductor designado. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía la camisa desabotonada mientras se besaba con Santana. Se estaba divirtiendo y riéndose fantásticamente hasta que escuchó los gritos de Blaine Hudson desde el living

-¿Blaine? –preguntó en un susurró y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la otra sin antes gritarle a su novia "¡Ya vuelvo!" cosa-que-no-iba-a-hacer. Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó para tomar más y más cerveza.

Abrió su boca sin poder sacar una palabra de ella cuando llegó a la otra y vio a Blaine totalmente ebrio gritándole a su hermana que caminaba rápidamente buscando otros caminos respondiéndole: -¡Déjame en paz maldito imbécil!-

-¡Rachel, mira lo que me hiciste hija de puta! ¡Me dejaste! ¿Qué te hice? –Sus palabras salían arrastradas como el mar en la arena por su ebriedad- ¡RACHEL PRESTAME ATENCIÓN! –gritaba exageradamente en tono desgarrador.

-Oh, no… -suspiró Kurt, estaba totalmente impactado y no sabía qué hacer. Rachel lo localizó a Kurt y se puso más roja en furia que antes.

-¿Y DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA PROMESA DEL TIEMPO? Ya pasó el tiempo, ya pasó. –Blaine respiró agresivamente y gritó- ¡HAY OTRO! ¡DECIME QUE HAY OTRO, DALE, DECIME, RACHEL! ¿ME ESTÁS CAGANDO CON OTRO NO ES ASÍ? ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¡MALDITA!

-¡VETE CON OTRA PERSONA MÁS, IDIOTA! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! –Decía ella a los gritos en su voz chillona, llamando la atención de todos, estaba cansada de Blaine -¡Lárgate de aquí! –Se aproximó a Blaine y le susurró- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu enamorado que tanto te desea? ¿Huh?

Blaine paró de perseguirla y se quedó impresionado por la confesión y tomó aire. Kurt se puso más que nervioso, aunque no había escuchado ese susurro. Sabía que algo iba a venir, y sería algo MUY feo.

-¿Sabes qué Rachel Hummel? ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA HISTÉRICA Y PATÉTICA CHICA! ¡NADIE QUERRÍA ESTAR CONTIGO…NUNCA! ERES… ¡ERES UNA ARRASTRADA!

-¡HEY! –gritó Kurt corriendo hacia Blaine y plantándole una cachetada tranquilizadora en su cara. Rachel se dio la vuelta en al momento en que el morocho se abalanzó contra él murmurándole 'te necesito hermano' con la boca seca, tenía los ojos rojos y nada de gel. Su aliento era igual al de la vez en su casa. Alcohol. Alcohol. Alcohol. Aunque eso para Kurt no le quitaba lo extremadamente sexy que era y se veía en ese estado. Rachel e puso más roja de furia y salió corriendo firme hacia quién sabe dónde. Tal vez a tomar más tragos.

-Vamos… –Le dijo Kurt preocupado caminando hacia atrás largándose por una puerta celeste y trastabillándose mientras tenía a Blaine por poco arriba suyo. _"¿Por qué en vez de acompañar a Blaine no corrí a mi hermana?" _Se preguntaba. ¿Era eso lógico?

Entraron a una habitación apagada, la única luz presente era la ventana en donde daba al patio, se iluminaban las luces de afuera y se escuchaban los ruidos de los zambullones en la piscina. Kurt corrió a prender la luz palpando todas las paredes de la habitación para encontrar el botón, tenía miedo de estar a solas… con Blaine… en una habitación… oscura. Al fin logró encontrarla y la luminosidad era tenue pero por la ebriedad de su compañero le dio tan fuerte que casi se queda ciego.

-Wow, no, oye. Apaga eso. –Le ordenó Blaine.- Kurt.

-Oh, lo siento. Sólo… pestañea y se… se te pasará. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Que… ¿Qué te sucede? –Le gritó mientras Blaine le hacía caso con lo último- ¡Estás loco!

-No puedo… -tosió- vivir sin ella K… -abrió los ojos de par en par cuando localizó sus ojos en el torso de Hummel- Kurt oh dios mira tu cuerpo, eres… -Caminaba sigilosamente al castaño- Eres… -se relamió los labios mientras Kurt se ponía ruborizado y la sangre de su cabeza bajaba hasta que el morocho pasó una mano por su cara recientemente golpeada.- ¡ME GOLPEASTE! –Gritó- ¡Tú me golpeaste! –gritaba mordiéndose la lengua.

Kurt salió de su trance y le contestó:- Oh, lo siento, lo siento mu…mucho. Era…solo para tranquilizarte, B…Blaine.

-Está bien. –Contestó sonriendo perversamente.- Está perfecto K… -antes de terminar la frase se acercó más de lo normal a su excuñado. Kurt jadeó en sorpresa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta –Creo que tienes que irte de esta fiesta, Blaine- Le obligó.

-Lo haría… -objetó él poniéndose a su lado pero con una adecuada separación- Lo haría si pudiera manejar… -Puso ojos de cachorrito y agudizó su voz a un nene de cinco años- ¿Kurt… tu quisieras que tu ex cuñadito muera en un accidente de tránsito o quede en prisión? –El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior y emplazó una cara de culpabilidad.

-No. –dijo frío. Pero en vez de decir 'Sam te puede llevar' ya que era el otro conductor designado, respondió: -Yo te llevaré a casa.- y luego se auto-insultó por eso pero tampoco arruinaría la noche de Sam ni la suya.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Él se quería quedar en la fiesta:- No te hagas problemas, Kurt. Mejor, mejor me quedo aquí. –dijo algo alterado.

-¡Para nada! –Exclamó el castaño,- Ya me estaba aburriendo de paso… V…vamos. –Blaine se rindió… ya no le quedaba otra.

Salieron de la habitación calladamente e iban saliendo de la casa esquivando todo el lío, la gente empapándose de alcohol, personas besándose contra las paredes otras haciendo retos y la mayoría fumando toda clase de sustancia. Al fin estaban respirando el bendito aire puro. Salieron por la puerta principal y corrieron al auto de Kurt, apenas entraron respiraron rápidamente como si acabaran de correr ocho kilómetros, la casa de Puck era realmente grande.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –Preguntó Blaine acomodándose en el asiento sensualmente.- ¿A tu casa? –sonrió.

-No. –tragó duro por la tonada en que la que Blaine dijo lo último, _'Está totalmente borracho'_ pensó.- A la tuya.

-Oh… eso me gusta más.

Condujeron por un largo rato, Blaine se quedó dormido en los últimos veinte minutos de viaje y Kurt cada cuanto lo miraba dormir sin perder de vista la carretera desertada a las dos de la madrugada. Blaine se veía totalmente hermoso de esa manera vulnerable aunque tenga la boca abierta y esté babeando un poco.

- ¿Blaine? –Lo zamarreó para que despertara. El morocho movió los párpados lentamente y lo vio a los ojos.

-Hola. –Kurt sonrió tontamente.

-Tienes que bajar. Ya… Ya llegamos.

-Genial. Bajemos.

-¿Bajemos? –Preguntó curioso.- ¿Y por qué yo? –Se lo tomó como a chiste y rio.- Adiós Blaine, no vomites mucho.

-Oh. –Hudson se acomodó en su asiento y trató de volver a la normalidad. Kurt se lo quedó mirando y muriéndose de ternura mentalmente, ¿Blaine se había sentido mal por dos segundos y por él? ¡Jesús! -Ah, ¿de veras? Bueno. –dijo lamentable. Abrió la puerta sin ganas y fue bajando del auto, pero la mano de alguien alrededor de sus bíceps lo detuvo. -¿Qué? –susurró cuando se dio vuelta y un hermoso Kurt con cara de ángel lo estaba mirando.

-Yo… yo te acompaño. –Le sonrió y el más bajo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. –abrió la puerta y descendió del automóvil.

Kurt también bajó con cosquillas en el estómago y sonrió inconscientement e. Caminaron por el césped hasta la puerta negra de la casa de Blaine.

-Y aquí llegamos. –dijo Kurt con las manos en sus bolsillos meciéndose de atrás para delante incómodo.

-Bueno… -respiró- Adiós Kurt. –Blaine quiso despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, lo habitual, cuando mientras intentaba este acto Kurt lo tomó de sorpresa y se resbaló sobre el pecho de Blaine, aunque ellos seguían parados. El morocho al darse cuenta de que Kurt caía lo tomo por la espalda, entonces estaban de una forma muy cariñosa. Parecían una pareja realmente.

Kurt estaba a punto de separarse el doble de nervioso y ruborizado cuando notó que Blaine había visto algo. –Que… ¿Qué tengo?

Blaine estaba hipnotizado… -Tus… -contestó- Tus ojos, Kurt… nunca los había visto.

Kurt levantó la vista y también miró los de Blaine. Claro que él sí los había visto, nomás que ahora con la luz de la luna se veían más románticos con ese color avellana, y la dilatación de su ebriedad reciente había desaparecido.

-Oh… ¿Y…te… te gustan? -_¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS PREGUNTÉ ESO?! _Se retó a él mismo.

-¿Qué si me gustan? Oh, dios, tus ojos me transmiten tanta paz que siento que contigo las cosas están bien, aunque estén mal.

Kurt no sabía si esto estaba pasando realmente o no. ¿Blaine estaba REALMENTE diciéndole esas cosas que lo hacía sentir único en el mundo? Sí, sí lo hacía. Y lo que también hacía sacar de sus casillas a Kurt es que sin dudas estaba ebrio, pero… ¿Qué más importa? ¡Es un buen momento para aprovechar! Le decía su conciencia. Y como buen chico, Kurt le hizo caso.

Tomó por la espalda a Blaine y lo besó, lo besó como si fuera el último beso que le daría a alguien en el universo y la última persona en su cabeza era Santana.

A Kurt le parecía que estaba completamente bien pero no era así, esto estaba completamente mal. Era un pecado estar besando al novio de su hermana. Pero si iba a pecar, pecar con este hombre era lo más bello que pudiera existir.

Le importaba un bledo en este instante.

ESTABA. BESANDO. A. BLAINE. FREAKING. HUDSON.

¿Qué era mejor que eso? ¡NADA!

Y como Kurt disfrutaba, Blaine hacía lo mismo. El castaño sentía como Blaine respondía el beso con tanta necesidad como la suya.

Sus labios se chocaron tan rápidamente que no entraba aire por ningún lado, sólo el suyo. Sólo su aire mezclándose entre sí. Kurt no tenía respiración en dos sentidos. El primero; Blaine lo besaba. ¡Blaine besaba a un chico, y era él! Lo besaba y parecía gustarle. Y la segunda; No podía respirar porque el chico más guapo de Ohio le estaba cenando la boca y tragándole el aire literalmente.

Era todo tan calmado y sentían que se besaban por horas hasta que Kurt sintió un cosquilleo húmedo corriendo por su espalda. No quería alejarse, no quería despegarse, no quería romper el beso. Definitivamente no quería hacer eso, pero Blaine le ganó y él lo rompió, el pequeño sollozo que salió de los labios de Kurt fue tan audible como quejoso y el mundo entendió que el morocho no tendría que haber roto esa maravilla de beso. Al parecer los dos sentían ese mismo líquido, abrieron los ojos y vieron que los rociadores de agua del césped se habían activado. Estaban entre tres de ellas y era todo muy mojado, Blaine miró a Kurt en silencio y empezó a echarse a reír. Kurt sintió por un segundo que todo esto no era real y que detrás de él estarían todos sus amigos riéndose y tirándole huevos. Pero antes de que su cara se ponga –aún más- de color blanco, Kurt miró para todos lados con cara de pánico buscando gente, cámara o algo así pero lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Blaine.

El más bajo rompió el silencio rascándose la nuca y preguntándole: -¿Qué fue eso? –siguió respirando con dificultad.

Kurt no sabía que decir así que prefirió decirle: -Creo que me tengo que ir, debería descansar…–Le sonrió- Gracias por… todo. Por todo.

Se dio media vuelta y Blaine le respondió –Gracias a ti. –Sonriéndole de una forma que derretiría hasta Hitler.

-¡A tu hermana no estaba mintiendo! –gritó Blaine junto a una dulce risa mientras se alejaba.

Kurt se dio media-vuelta y se lo quedo observando: - ¿En qué no estaba mintiendo? –preguntó.

-Lo que me contó tu hermana. Lo del enamorado. – volvió su vista a su casa y se metió en ella.

Kurt volvió a su auto algo traumado, _¿Cómo sabía Rachel? _Se preguntaba, estaba sonrojado.

Trató de no importarle nada en ese momento y cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse completó el camino hacia su auto dando pequeños brincos. Estaba feliz y se notaba, lo puso en marcha y se largó a su casa mientras escuchaba 'Take my breath away' recordando el hermoso momento que acababa de presenciar y susurrando 'Oh por dios' 'Oh por dios' 'Oh, oh por dios'.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la fiesta 'Puckzilla' Se había armado un lío bárbaro. Y la persona a la cual Kurt acababa de engañar estaba involucrada en esto.

Gruñidos, gemidos, insultos y cualquier sonido que pudieras pensar salían de la boca de Santana y Victoria, las dos chicas estaban tirándose de las puntas de sus cabellos y gritando sin parar. Cachetadas, golpes bajos y más. Lo más impresionante es que en vez de separarlas y acabar la pelea, filmaban.

Victoria era una chica joven con un año menos que Evans. Era morocha y tenía unos hermosos rizos atados en una alta y fuerte cola. Su cara era blanquísima y parecida a la de las muñecas con pequeños pero redondos cachetes, vestía unas calzas negras y una blusa verde que estaba por romperse por los tirones de Santana.

Mientras toda la gran y desastrosa pelea de gatos seguía Brittany oyó los ruidos desde la garita del patio donde se encontraba tomando refrescos con su hermana. Se asomó y vio cómo su Crush-mejor amiga se peleaba con una novata niña del instituto que siempre le echaba un ojo a Kurt, Santana eligió un buen momento para desquitarse las ganas de sacarle los rizos uno, por uno cuando esta chica 'accidentalmente' vomitó sobre Santana un líquido verdoso (y no comestible).

Brittany quedó boquiabierta por el griterío pero no muy sorprendida… conociendo a Santana.

-¡Quinn! Santana se está peleando… tengo que… tengo que ir. ¿Me esperas sí?-

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –dijo su hermana en estado de ebriedad- así que Santana eh. Ve, ve y pasen una noche luju- SHHH! ¿Sos estúpida? –la interrumpió Brittany tapándole la boca antes de que Quinn terminé la frase. Estaba encantada de nadie este a su alrededor.

Se largó hacia el living mientras Quinn cantaba "ESTOY VERDEEEEEEEEEE, NO ME DEJAN SALIRR"

Tomó de los pelos a Victoria y a Santana al mismo tiempo, y en un segundo paró el alboroto gritando un fuerte '¡HEY!' y ellas acompañaban el grito por el doloroso tirón de cabello. Sacó inmediatamente a Santana de allí mientras Victoria corría a llorar con sus amigas y se acomodaba su nido de ratas diciendo cosas sin sentido. ¡Estaba loca!

La rubia y su mejor amiga entraron a la habitación donde anteriormente Kurt y Blaine habían estado.

-Okay… -dijo Brittany calmando las cosas. –Dejadme verte. –Levantó su cara y vio los rasguños y sangre en su nariz y ceja.- Oh dios, Santi. –hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Estoy muy mal? –quiso decir entre las latas de cerveza que había tomado.

-Algo. Recuéstate en esa cama que yo iré a buscar un botiquín.

Santana le hizo caso y se acomodó en la cama con fundas de leopardo, y también se tapó, Brittany llegó a los minutos con un gran caja blanca que tenía impresa una cruz roja.

Miró a Santana por unos segundos que estaba algo semidormida, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Embebió un algodón con el agua oxigenada y lo pasó por su ceja mientras Santana soltaba un gemido de ardor, y otro algodón secó se lo puso en su nariz que sangraba.

Luego le dio un poco de agua.

-Eres una buena amiga Brittany. –murmuró Santana.

-¿Sí? –contestó la rubia.

-Eres una persona hermosa. –susurró y bostezó. Brittany le acomodó las mantas cuando a Santana le dio una gran arcada.- ¡Oh, dios! ¿Vas a vomitar?

-Eso creo –contestó la morocha arrastrando las palabras y saliendo rápidamente de la cama. Brittany la acompañó hasta el baño más cercano y Santana se sentó a vomitar sobre el inodoro. Brittany le corría el pelo para que no se le ensucie y se lo ató en una cola muy alta. –Ugh, voy a parecer la tonta de Victoria.

-No.- contestó Fabray riendo.- Ella es muy fea para parecerse a ti. –Dijo sin pensar y se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta.- Digo… Ella tiene un cabello feísimo.

-Por favor, su cabello es envidiable. –contestó mientras soltaba otra gran vomitada. –Estúpido Kurt.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu **novio**? –Preguntó la rubia entre dientes.

-¡Se fue! ¡Me dejo sola! ¡Totalmente sola! ¡Es un estúpido! –siguió vomitando y Brittany sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Vio su camiseta manchada, -¿Te vomitaste también? –interrogó con asco.

-No… -se levantó del piso y se enjuagó y cepilló los dientes con un cepillo que había allí.- Esa fue la estúpida de Victoria, estúpida.

-Tengo… -dijo tímidamente.- Tengo una remera de repuesto en mi bolso, te la prestaré.

-Muchas gracias, Britt. –La morocha le sonrió mientras terminaba de asearse la cara y volvían a la habitación.

Brittany rebuscó en su bolso su remera y al fin la encontró. Era una simple playera rosa con muchas etiquetas estampadas, se la entregó a su amiga y ella se sacó con la mayor normalidad del mundo su camiseta sucia. Brittany no podía dejar de babearse al ver los pechos de Santana, estaban debajo de un sostén negro de encaje, claro. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de sacar su vista de allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca viste un par de tetas? –Preguntó riendo Santana dándose cuenta de cómo la veía su amiga y rebotando sus senos con las manos en broma.

-¿¡Qué!? Oh dios, digo. –La rubia miró para otro lado. Debía hacerlo antes de que tenga problemas y salga corriendo al baño. –Discúlpame, no… no estaba viendo tus… Santana. Sólo me quedé tildada pensando en algo, lo siento si te incómodo. Sabes que siempre soy de tildarme. –Brittany no podía creer como pudo inventar todo eso sin tartamudear o rascarse la nuca o manos.

-Sí, lo sé. –Rio y luego hizo algún gesto de borracha.-Creo que me recostaré. –dijo y revoleó la camisa sucia por cualquier lado mientras se cayó inconscientemente a la cama de un desconocido o desconocid**a**, fácilmente esa no era la habitación de Puckerman. Mientras los ruidos o "música" de afuera seguían y seguían, Brittany levantó la remera sucia y la fue a lavar al baño, '¡No te duermas!' Le gritó sin darse cuenta de que Santana ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Después de unos largos diez minutos volvió cuando se encontró con una Santana totalmente desmayada. A Brittany se le resbaló la remera de sus manos pero no le dio importancia, bufó porque su amiga no le había hecho caso o ni siquiera la había escuchado. Se quedó parada con una mano apoyada en su cadera pensativa por unos segundos cuando decidió aprovechar la única oportunidad de que su 'mejor amiga' este ebria. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y subió un pie, dos pies, todo su cuerpo. Estaba algo nerviosa por supuesto, pero sabía que podía arreglarlo todo mintiendo 'Estaba muy ebria'. Junto a ese pensamiento le dieron más ganas de besar a Santana, se aproximó aún más… cada centímetro contaba y podía oler el nauseabundo sabor entre alcohol y pasta dental pero no le importó, dentro de todo era Santana Evans y ni que estuviera pelada dejaría de ser tan sensual.

Al fin pudo posar sus labios en los de la morocha y profundizó el beso lo mejor que pudo. Mientras la besaba se dio cuenta de que la morocha no había movido ni un musculo, ni siquiera había abierto sus labios. Brittany la tomó del cuello para que despertase y lo profundizó aún más y más. Era un beso totalmente inútil, pero para Brittany contaba y para ella era caliente… además de estar en una cama. Eran las cuatro cuando un golpe seco en la puerta sonó, Brittany con mucha decepción dejó a Santana y abrió la puerta, juraba que si era Kurt lo golpearía. Pero, desgraciadamente se encontró con la peli-rosada de su hermana Quinn.

Se veía desarticulada, desquiciada y trataba de ignorar sus propias expresiones cuando vio que detrás de su hermana había una cama. Como la puerta estaba entre abierta no podía ver quien estaba acostado pero sí pudo ver la remera algo mojada en el suelo. Ignoró ese detalle, porque su hermana le preguntaba:

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡Quinn me asustas!-

Quinn estaba totalmente en estado de pánico, abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían de ella

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? D:_Espero que sí!  
**

**y espero sus reviews... gracias por leer la historia, son lo más. xoxox**


	7. 7 - La curiosidad mató al hetero Parte 2

**Acá les traigo el capítulo 7, la continuación. Perdón por tardar D: **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La curiosidad mató al hetero | Parte 2**

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Deja de preocuparme! –Chillaba su hermana hasta que Quinn la calló tapándole su boca.

-Dios, _cállate._ Me sacas de quicio. –Brittany frunció el ceño y lamió la mano que tenía en sus labios, Quinn la sacó rápidamente con cara de asco. – ¡Asquerosa! Donde habrá estado esa lengua.

-¿Me _explicas_ que te pasó y porque llegaste como si fueras un zombi? –Insistió pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Debemos irnos de acá… _¡Ya!_ –Brittany quiso echarse para atrás así veía a Santana cuando Quinn la jaló de su brazo tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras de la casa de Noah.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dame una _puta_ explicación! –Bufó Britt.

-Entramos al auto y te explico, _maldita sea._ –Gruñó- ¿Puedes apurarte?

-Creo que estallaras de lo histérica. –le contestó su hermana algo asustada.

Adelantándose en llegar rápidamente a la puerta de salida vieron cuerpos desmayados y dormidos a causa del alcohol y que otra sustancia. Otras personas dormían y se escuchaba el ruido de una televisión desde un cuarto con la puerta entreabierta, Quinn espió y vio a Finn, Sam y Artie viciándose en los videojuegos y rugiendo cada vez que uno moría mientras el otro se reía por su perdida. Era raro para ella que Puck no esté allí jugando con ellos. Le dio una mirada penosa a Finn y se largó de allí con su hermana, les faltaba otra sala de estar y estarían respirando el aire puro de la madrugada. – ¿Mi Sammy estaba allí? –Quinn asintió. Brittany le sonrió de una manera falsa. Estaba mareada y necesitaba de ese aire puro, lo sucedido con Santana, el tema de su hermana que parecía haber matado a alguien… realmente lo necesitaba. Encontró un vaso con líquido, lo husmeó y ningún olor raro había allí, era agua. Así que la tomó bruscamente aliviándose de que estaba fría y limpia. Claro, eso creía ella.

Estaban por abrir la puerta de salida cuando escucharon ruidos de 'Wow' sucesivamente desde otra habitación.

_-¿Puck?_ –susurró Quinn y Brittany dijo: -Veamos.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente cuando se encontraron a Puckerman de espaldas junto a una computadora, las hermanas situaron la cabeza de costado y notaron que estaba viendo fotos obscenas de una tal actriz, Becca Tobin.

Quinn notó que las dos manos de Puck estaban a los costados de la máquina, raro de que no esté masturbándose, aunque igualmente quiso hacer una broma, salieron totalmente de la habitación y Quinn se acercó a la puerta, junto sus manos a su boca

-¡Deja de masturbarte, Puckerman! Mercedes no querrá ver esto. ¡Foto! –Le gritó interpretando voz gruesa mientras Brittany lo fotografiaba con su teléfono celular. Inmediatamente se alejaron corriendo y riendo a carcajadas cuando Noah volteó en una milésima de segundo con cara espantada no llegando a ver quién fue él que gritó. Cerró las pestañas del porno y apagó la computadora. Por supuesto, no borró el historial. Era la laptop de una compañera y a él le parecía bastante gracioso que su mamá muy religiosa encuentre esas fotos en su computadora cuando la revisara. Esa chica se lo merecía por ser menos religiosa que un pato, si es que los patos creían en dichas religiones. Sonrió al sólo pensar la cara de esa mujer.

Finn mató a otro policía en el momento en el cual las hermanas Fabray salían de la casa dando un portazo. Comenzaron a correr hacia el auto, la noche era fría y no era bueno estar en musculosas y pantalones cortos por ahí. Brittany abrió la puerta del conductor y entró aliviándose por la calidez del lugar, Quinn hizo lo mismo con la puerta continua.

-Ahora… ¡_Decime_ qué paso! –Una sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de Quinn, Brittany pensó que era algo bueno. -¡Por favor! –Sonrió ella también.

-Fue todo muy raro, _muy raro_. –Quinn agitó sus manos una y otra vez. –, todo empezó _así_…

**_*FLASHBACK__*_**

-¡JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA! –Aulló Puck formando una ronda en el suelo. -¿Quién empieza? –Una sonrisa torcida.

En ese círculo de personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de Puck; Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Tina y ¡Oh! Rachel se sumó al juego.

-Rachel eres impar. –Dijo Artie y la morocha levantó una ceja.

-¿Sí? Pues, llamen a otro. –Arrastró las palabras. Estaba ebria. -¿Dónde anda la _inútil _de Santana? –Todos se miraron, era cierto, Santana no apareció desde la pelea con Victoria.

Puck se veía muy ansioso.

-No importa, Artie. –Su mano hizo un gesto sin importancia.- Como sea, Rachel siéntate entre Artie y Sam. –Le ordenó. Rachel rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar. –Entonces… -Puck se relamió los labios. -¡Empiezo! –giró la botella mientras Sam se colocaba brillo labial. El frasco de vidrio giró más de cinco veces, giró, giró, giró, giró, giró… paró. Frente a Artie. Mercedes alzó la ceja pero se encontraba tan ebria que no pudo decir nada. Puck se horrorizó, amaba a Mercedes pero quería que Quinn sea su víctima, extrañaba esos labios. Artie también lo hizo, pero no había otra opción. Repulsivamente se acercaron, Puck gateó. Artie rodó. -Oh, hombre. –Dijo Puck rendido, y se besaron. Fue corto, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Volvieron a sus lugares.

–_Okay,_ sigamos con esto. –Bufó Mercedes sonando su lengua, y giró la botella, esta vez sólo giró tres veces y paró en Sam Evans, justo a su lado. No fue tan difícil para ellos, se acercaron y se besaron. Este beso duró más, como tres segundos. Al parecer, para Mercedes, Sam besaba bastante bien.

Después de que lamentablemente Sam se haya besado con Quinn, Sam estaba rezándole a los dioses que le toque Finn… los dioses no lo escucharon. Y que Artie se haya besado con Tina, finalmente le tocó a Rachel girar la botellita. Giro tantas veces que se perdió la cuenta, súbitamente paró en Quinn… a Rachel se le paró el corazón.

Estaba boqueando una y otra vez… no sabía qué hacer. Quinn la miraba preguntándole con los ojos abiertos si se besarían.- ¡Vamos amiga, _bésala_! –Decía Puck mientras Finn se removía incómodo. Rachel se mordió el labio y decidió no besarla, antes de que lo negara y sin darse cuenta, Quinn ya estaba agarrando su mandíbula con sus manos y besándola intensamente, Rachel ahogó un quejido de sorpresa entre los labios de Quinn mientras con sus manos tomaba de la nuca de esta última. Quinn quiso separarse pero Rachel lo profundizó más gruñendo, no quería que eso suceda. La peli-rosada le mordió el labio inferior a Rachel en forma de respuesta, Rachel hipó y la soltó. Fue el beso más largo de todo el juego, duró seis segundos y para Rachel… fue el mejor beso de su vida, lejos. Aun así, cuando se separaron Rachel no podía olvidar la cara de asombro de sus amigos por la duración del beso, ni tampoco pudo olvidar la cara de Quinn… Se sentía patética y lo último que recordó fue salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño más cercano a hacer lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, qué le pasaba, se preguntaban mirándose y mirando a Quinn, ella no sabía qué hacer y murmuraba _"Maldición, maldición"_ Una y otra vez. –_Búscala –_Le susurró Tina al lado suyo-, ve. Le hizo caso a su amiga y trotó hasta el pasillo. -¿Rachel? –preguntaba mientras se acercaba a cada puerta y agudizaba el oído. Llantos, oyó los inconfundibles sollozos de Hummel que venían de un baño. Golpeó secamente la puerta, pero Rachel no respondía. –Rachel, ábreme. Soy Quinn. –Otro sollozo.- Por favor.- Se escuchó como la morocha se sonaba la nariz y abría la puerta dejando pasar a Quinn. -¿_Qué_ pasó? –Preguntó.- ¿_Por qué_ lloras, Rachel? Ese beso no significó _nada_. –Rachel sintió que su corazón se hundía y que su estómago se rompía en tres mil pedazos, sus ojos se pusieron aún más vidriosos. –No, digo, no digo que… oh cielos. Digo, ese beso no significó que… que hayas engañado a Blaine, Rachel.

-Terminé con Blaine hace semanas, _imbécil_. –escupió sin ganas.

-Escucha, que tú gustes de mí no significa que me tengas que insultar, es ilógico. –Quinn apoyó sus brazos en sus caderas con los labios fruncidos.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil. -¿Quién te… te lo contó? –Interrogó nerviosa.

-¡_Ajá_! Así que no lo negáis,- La morocha se insultó.- ¿Por qué lloraste? –Bajó tres veces su tono de voz.- Vamos, dime… -Se sentó al lado de Hummel.

Rachel suspiró, Quinn ya lo sabía, ¿Qué más da?

-Por esa misma razón. –Contestó.- _Por esa misma maldita razón_. Fabray. –Suspiró otra vez.- _Nunca_ pensé que te besaría… y hacerlo… fue como… fue _realmente patético_ besarte con personas conocidas alrededor… Eso.

-¿Besarme? Si yo te besé a _ti_, tonta. –Esta vez la insultó amigablemente, algo que hizo a Rachel reír tímidamente. Quinn le sonrió, y Rachel se volvió a sentir pésima de nuevo, y comenzó a llorar. –No llores, no llores. –La calmaba Quinn mientras Rachel decía repetidamente "_Soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida"_**,**- No, no lo eres.- Pero la morocha no acompañaba lo que decía Quinn y seguía sollozando, Fabray no sabía qué más hacer así que optó por besar a Rachel aunque seguro eso la pondría peor… Se acercó, tomó de su cara y antes de que Hummel termine la frase _"¿No, Qué haces?" _ya se estaban besando. Era parecido al primero pero no igual, era mejor, era más privado y no era nada bueno para Rachel hacer eso. _¡Quinn tiene novio!_ Pensó, _No. Puedo. Hacer. Esto. _Y se apartó de los cómodos labios de Fabray.

-¿Por qué te alejas? –Preguntó Quinn confundida-, Ya nos besamos en privado –Guiñó un ojo.- Oh, tus labios son geniales aunque tus besos son horribles, dios, ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Tina?

Rachel empezó a ruborizarse fuertemente y le contestó: -Esto no está bien… tú tienes novio.

Quinn rio audiblemente. –Lo que pasa en Las Fiestas Puckzilla queda en Las Fiestas Puckzilla, querida. –dijo fríamente. Rachel la miró decepcionada, se miraron. Quinn la notó, como nunca antes la había visto, Rachel era realmente hermosa. Hummel recordó el último beso. –Esto es una mierda… _no_ me tendrías que haber besado… las dos veces Es una estupidez, ¿Para qué? _¿PARA QUÉ? _Si total después te vas a ir con Finn y como todos los demás, a mí _nadie_ me soporta. Es… -suspiró pero siguió hablando sin tomar aire.- Es estúpido, porque… Ugh… porque yo pienso siempre en ti y se siente realmente tonto, así que espero pasar por tu mente de vez en cuando, para que _yo no me sienta tan patética por pensar en ti todo el tiempo._ Lo lamento, Quinn. Esto es una vergüenza absolut… -Quinn la interrumpió.

-¿Te puedes callar? Por favor no hables más, eres básicamente una ladrona de oxígeno.

La decepción de Rachel volvió. -Antes no eras así, ¿_Qué te pasó, Quinn_? –Preguntó más confundida que antes.

–Sólo un cambio… Yo era mejor persona de lo que soy ahora, lo sé, pero quise cambiar… Oh, y si preguntas también por el look… tu hermano ayudó. –Le respondió Fabray y guiñó un ojo.

Tu hermano.

Tu hermano.

_Tu hermano. _

Rachel se acordó de Kurt, ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota? Se preguntó.

-_Ni_ me hables de mi hermano. –Gruñó Hummel.-

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curiosa Quinn.

-Es un maldito _traidor_. –Miró hacia arriba.- ¿Lo viste aquí? –Quinn negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y a Blaine? –Ella negó de nuevo.- Ves… seguramente se fueron juntos los dos _imbéciles. _

-Oye… deja de maldecir, _cálmate_. –Acarició su espalda.

-Tú… tú no entiendes, pero no importa Kurt acá. Lo que es malo es que tú no entiendes la forma en la que yo me siento, y tampoco intentas hacerlo -Pero Quinn entendía perfecto. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Fabray pasó sus dedos por el punto débil de su espalda.

-No digas eso… no digas eso. –Rachel comenzó a llorar.- Oh no, Rach. –Chasqueó la lengua y Hummel sonrió flojamente por el apodo.

-¿Me puedes abrazar? –Susurró tímidamente.-…Por favor.

Y Quinn la abrazó….un abrazó cálido y reconfortante para Rachel aunque algo incómodo para Fabray, pues el brazo de la morocha apretaba mucho sus costillas. Pero sentía como Rachel se iba aliviando ante su contacto y eso formó una pequeña nube de placer en Quinn. Aunque ya "no era la misma Quinn" ella seguía siendo tan dulce como antes. Y entonces sucedió… no sabe cómo, no sabe por qué pero además de esa pequeña nube también hubo un cosquilleo en Quinn cuando Rachel levantó la vista y con sus ojos tristes la miró directamente a los suyos. -¿Quinn?... –Una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos.- Gracias.

-De nada… -contestó dulcemente. –No hay de qué. Un abrazo no se le niega a nadie.

Rachel se removió tranquilamente y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, le sonrió… esta vez con sus dientes. Pero antes de que otra sonrisa aparezca devolviéndosela tres golpecitos sonaron fuertemente en la puerta.

-¿Qué comiste? ¡Sal! Hace media hora estoy que me cago y no sales maldita descompuesta. –Se escuchó la voz de una joven.- ¡Apúrate!

Quinn miró a Rachel asombrada, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

-Umh… -Le susurró Hummel.- Debe estar ebria, no se dará cuenta de nada. –Quinn levantó una ceja- Quiero decir… Sólo salgamos de golpe y dejemos a esta torpe entrar.

Quinn aceptó y eso hicieron, la joven sólo murmuró un "Al fin…", entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Pero no hizo contacto visual con ellas.

-Umh… ehh… es mejor que… que, que me vaya. Tengo que buscar a Brittany.

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto, ve. Nos… nos vemos el Lunes, Quinn.

-Si es que sobrevivimos hasta ese día. –Bromeó la peli rosada.

-Sí, por supuesto. –Rachel rio y le golpeó el hombro amigablemente. –Bueno… adiós.

Se acercó a besarle la mejilla, Quinn distraídamente quiso hacer lo mismo que ella pero sus labios chocaron al compás de una botella que justamente estallaba contra el suelo y Fabray tomaba de la nuca a Hummel. Otra botella. Un segundo más. Otra botella. Otro segundo más. Una botella más. Dos segundos más y ellas se seguían besando. Rachel se alejó… tenían que calmarse.

-Adiós Quinn. –Dijo fríamente y se retiró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… llena de felicidad y confusión. ¿Realmente sucedió?

**_*FIN del FLASHBACK__*_**

-… Luego ella se fue y yo vine aquí… a… a buscarte. La… -La voz de Quinn temblaba y Brittany no podía estar más encantada.- Lamento arruinar lo tuyo con Santana.

-Oh… oh dios mío. Oh no te preocupes por eso… Santana estaba desmayada. –Sonrió con decepción.- ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Quinn! Las dos mujeres más heterosexuales del instituto terminaron siendo las más lesbian…

-No. Sucedió. Nada… hermana. NADA. –Le cortó.

-Pero…

-Nada.

-P…

-¡Brittany!

-Okay, no diré nada. ¡Lo sé! Quinn –Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana-, yo te confesé mi secreto, tu puedes confesarme lo que sea. No diré nada a menos que tú no quieras. Tranquila.

Quinn la abrazó.

-Gracias… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que hayas podido pasar a un nivel más con Santana… aunque ella estaba ebria.

-Sí. ¿Muy loco, no? –Contestó Brittany.- Sólo espero no perder nuestra amistad… -Bajó la vista e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Y Sam? ¿Qué sucederá con él?

-No lo sé. Creo… no, no creo… -Se corrigió.- Sé que no siento lo mismo que sentía antes con él. Así que, tranquilamente en estos días le diré la verdad.

-Te apoyo. Espero que el resultado sea el mejor. Espero tener tu valentía para hacer lo mismo con Finn.

-¿Finn? –Preguntó su hermana confundida.- ¿Ya no estás enamorada de él?

-Eso creía… -bufó.- Desde que abracé a Rachel… Britt. Supe que desde siempre sentí algo por ella… tal vez por eso la molestaba… tal vez por eso cambiaba de carácter siempre… tal vez era un sentimiento el cual mi cerebro no lo sabía pero mi alma sí.

Brittany comenzó a lagrimear.

-Oh no, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Sólo… es muy hermoso lo que acabas de decir. –Sonrió y arrancó un papel y lapicera que se encontraban en el auto.

-¿Qué haces? –Rio Quinn entre lágrimas que a ella se le habían formado también.

-Tomó nota… Digo… algún día necesitaré usar esa gran frase.

-Oh dios, te quiero... ¡Muchísimo! –Se lanzó hacia ella para empezar otro nuevo abrazo,- Yo también. –Contestó su hermana.- Estamos juntas en esto.

-Lo sé… -contestó Quinn.- Ahora… vayámonos y publiquemos el vídeo de Puck en internet. –Arrancaron el auto y se marcharon riéndose a carcajadas.

**Domingo 5:00 a.m.**

Las ramas de los árboles crujían, los pájaros cantaban una linda melodía. El sol estaba apareciendo en la casa de Puckerman. La fiesta –obviamente- había acabado dos horas antes. La mayoría se había ido… incluyendo Rachel. Santana seguía roncando en aquella cama. Un par de personas seguían desmayadas en los sillones y todo estaba completamente sucio. Los padres de Puck venían en la noche, así que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para limpiarlo antes de que las agujas del reloj marquen las 21:00 horas. Todos dormían menos alguien… Finn. Él estaba tirado al lado de la nevera tomando un líquido azul y murmurando cualquier cosa. El aspecto de Finn era como si no hubiese dormido por cien años luz, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre pero igualmente se veía sensual llevaba una remera blanca y unos mini shorts blancos. Tomaba y tomaba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, PUM, alguien lo había golpeado con la puerta del refrigerador. Gimió de dolor y oyó un grito agudo de horror. Sam, con solamente una bata de seda japonesa color celeste y amarilla abierta por donde podías ver los calzoncillos negro azabache con pequeñas bananitas impresas que le combinaban con la bata. Él lo golpeó, se estaba pintando los labios con su labial de manteca de cacao, por eso no se había dado cuenta del gran cuerpo de Finn acostado en ese lugar. Se arrodilló frente al castaño y comenzó a decirle repetidamente –Oh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeé mucho? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Finn se levantó jadeando cuando un dolor punzante llegó a su sien. Llevó su mano hasta ella y trató de tranquilizarla. Siguió gruñendo.

-Discúlpame… ve… ve… a… a tomar aire a… afuera.

-Creo… creo –gruñó- que haré eso, Sam. No te disculpes. –Dijo fríamente y adolorido. Finn en su máximo estado de ebriedad se traslada hacia el patio por la puerta de vidrio (con rastros de vómito) que daba directamente donde se encontraba la piscina.

Sam chasqueó la lengua y abrió el refrigerador para tomar un largo trago de agua mientras se insultaba por golpear de esa manera a Finn. "¡Qué tonto que fui! ¿Cómo no lo vi?" –Se preguntaba mientras se acomodaba el bóxer.

Estaba guardando la botella cuando escuchó un fuerte chapuzón desde afuera, vio a Finn zambulléndose en la piscina.

"Ay, este chico se viene a meter en esa agua helada y orinada a estas horas." –Se dijo mientras salía al patio a decirle eso mismo a Hudson. – ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces en la piscina a esta hora? –Soltó una carcajada borrachina cuando se acercó a ver la piscina.

Lo que encontró hizo que su boca se abriera al máximo pero el sonido no era emitido. Un grito que sólo los caninos podían escuchar. Finn estaba flotando boca abajo en la piscina de Puckzilla. Se había ahogado. Sam estaba horrorizado y, además de ver como las nalgas de Hudson se transparentaban en el short blanco no podía pensar. Se sacó la bata bruscamente y la revoleó en una reposera. De un salto se metió al agua totalmente helada, gruñó por ello y nadó con su cuerpo de dios griego a rescatar a Finn. Lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo llevó a la superficie, lo acostó en el césped, se colocó a su costado y de rodillas le apretó el pecho con sus manos, un poco de agua salió de la boca de Finn . –Finn! Finn! No me preocupes, ¡Despiértate! –Finn se removía pero no había señal alguna, así que, aunque una parte de él no quería pensó en tener la oportunidad de besar a Finn mediante respiración boca a boca.- Okay, haré esto.- Susurró.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios en el mismo momento que Santana se despertaba por los ruidos del exterior y se acercaba a la ventana que daba al patio para ver que sucedía. Lo que vio, la sorprendió. Eran su hermano y el chico más popular del colegio besándose en la orilla de la piscina. "¡Sammy!" –Susurró asombrada.- ¿Sam besándose con un chico? ¿Con Finn? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es mentira! –Se pasó las manos por los ojos, tal vez estaba viendo mal. Volvió su vista a la ventana y siguió viendo como su hermano se devoraba a Finn.- ¡No lo puedo creer! –Entre el asombro volvió a su cama, necesitaban intimidad pensó mientras una sonrisa pasaba por sus labios. Sus labios. Labios. Los labios de Finn eran hermosos, pensaba Sam entre el beso. El castaño dio algunas señales de vida mediante este cuando movió sus brazos en busca de contacto. Sam retrocedió y Finn tosió. Abrió los ojos. El rubio se puso verde de pánico ¿Qué iba a pensar?

-¡ME SALVASTE LA VIDA! –Le festejó y lo abrazó fuertemente. -¡GRACIAS, SAM! –Lo sacudía.

Sam estaba mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cabeza daba a mil y no podía modular palabra alguna mientras Finn seguía agradeciéndole.

-Disculpa por ser tan idiota. No sé nadar, aunque todo ese hielo me despertó completamente.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el césped mirando a Sam. – Gracias. –Le dijo.

-No… de… de n… nada. –Tartamudeó.- Umh… te... te… ¿Te mo…molestó que… que te haya… be… besado?

-¿Besado? –Preguntó confundido y luego le golpeó el hombro. –Oh, no te preocupes Sammy, eso sólo fue una respiración boca a boca. Pero… -se acercó a su oído.- Está todo bien mientras nadie se entere… digo… tú sabes… Quinn… no le cuentes.

Un puchero apareció rápidamente por los labios del rubio y con la cabeza gacha le dijo: -Sí.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Dejen un review!**


End file.
